A woman of merit
by SkyStripes
Summary: Risa Kotoku is the eldest daughter of the Kotoku family. Although it was Risa's grandparents that put their name on the map, the Kotoku business in oil and electronics is still affirming itself into a prestigious group. Risa's father has the perfect solution for that: An arranged marriage! To buy time Risa will have to learn to handle a certain Host Club member.
1. A meeting of importance

Akutagawa sat beside me in silence. He was a good body guard. He, Abe and Kinjo have been watching over me for as long as I can remember.

_I look ridiculous_. Father always seemed to want to hide my "cold personality", as he called it, with as many flowery accessories as possible. He has no sense, really.

I was wearing a flowered, princess-style dress, long flowery earings, with a flashy flowery necklace, rings, bracelets and a flower barrette that partially held my long wavy black hair.

"How much longer, Abe?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes, due to traffic, Kotoku."

I sighed. If that was correct I would still be ten minutes early, which was good, except it was 8:35am on a Saturday. Sleeping in is one of the few things I cherish most in this world, which is why I know my Father scheduled the meeting at that time just to emphasize how very little my thoughts would matter in this.

I took my laptop and started working. I had to take my bracelets off because they ticked against the keyboard and annoyed me, the rings and the necklace were also removed before I could help it.

Apart from college I had a few stock market actions that I had to keep an eye in, and a project that was kept far away from my father's eyes and ears. My own company, a new branch in the Kotoku family business that would forever seal our name in the high-ranked world.

But that was still in progress, and it didn't help that I had my second year in college to worry about, not to mention the bomb Father dropped on my head just three days ago…

"We're here, Kotoku."

I closed my notebook and accepted Akutagawa's helping hand out of the car. _Stupid heels._ The hotel was just as big and ostentatious as any hotel my father ever picked. "Well, you know the drill. We're in a closed environment, so keep some distance."

"Yes, Kotoku-sama!" they answered in unison. I felt a little happy at the honorific they used, it was their way of wishing me good luck.

I was shortly guided to where Father was sitting in the lounge. With him was a man I recognized as the head of the Ootori family, Yoshio Ootori and next to him, the first one to notice me, even if I was still 5 yards away, was Kyoya Ootori.

The man my father was arranging to marry me.

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. Reviews, comments, suggestions are more than welcome. I don't even have the habit of reading much fanfiction either, so please be kind to me. I'm trying to keep the chapters around 400-600 words long, is that too short? _


	2. Appearances

_A/N: I forgot to properly introduce everything last time. Risa is of my own creation, she and Kyoya are both the same age and on the second year of college. All of the other characters will show up eventually, but for now it's fun to let Kyoya put everything he learned in the Host Club into practice._

I was mortified. Overdressed, underslept and wearing more make-up than I was comfortable with, I stood patiently, with painful effort to keep my head up while Father still failed to realize that I was standing right next to him.

"…naturally this will have to be discussed with the board of directors, Mr. Ootori, I do listen to mine and they advised me to consider how our company could contribute in the pharmaceutical area of your company."

Yoshio Ootori gave a fraction of a smile, "Yes, personally, I think board of directors are a boring group who think strictly about their own pockets and couldn't care less about the risks of a new business deal. I advise you to look over our proposal once again, before consulting your board."

I surpressed a sigh. This is why I had to get married. Because two perfectly grown adults couldn't carry on a conversation without throwing needles at one another. I looked at each of them in turn, and caught Kyoya staring directly at me. It's hard to describe how I felt, it was like, instead of something coarse, like a piece of meat, I was being analyzed like a piece of crystal, he was using care and tact, noting the value but at the same time taking in cracks and imperfections.

Can't say I wasn't doing the same.

Finally, after I carefully and discreetly brushed my fingers on his shoulder, Father realized I was there. "Ah, Risa!" he stood up, the other two men followed, he smiled as if I was the solution to all of his problems. In this aspect, my father wasn't very good in business. "You're finally here!" then he his smile froze a little as he looked me over, and with a guilty pang in the stomach I remembered I had freed myself from the necklace, rings and bracelets he'd forced me to wear.

_Oops. Nothing I can do about that now._

"I didn't realize I was late."

"Not at all." It was the first time I heard Kyoya's velvet voice, "We were all early."

I smiled my sweetest smile, while my father needlessly introduced all of us. I already knew who they were, and they knew who I was, the words were being said out of appearances. Everything happening that day was just for show, Kyoya and I could marry today, and the only result that would really matter was that business between the Ootori and the Kotoku would go much smoother.

Everything was a mask, like my girly dress and flashy barrette, but it was not pointless, it was just good business. And I knew exactly what I had to do. Despite what my father thought, I always have the Kotoku family's best interest at heart, and I _know_ how to carry my grandfather's legacy. This is just an opportunity to prove it.

"Are you ready to go, Kotoku-san?" Kyoya asked me.

"Hm…?" _What? Where? _I kept a smooth sweet smile on my lips to cover my confusion.

"Oh, yes. Risa loves art auctions, It'll be perfect for you two to know one another." Father butt in.

Alarm went through me. _What?_ _Are you seriously going to completely shut me out from one of the most important deals our company ever made? And on top of that, I'm going to be BABYSAT?_


	3. Masks

_I like art _exhibitions_, Father, not art auctions._

I could feel my father's watchful gaze on the back of my head the entire time. We were at the auction, everyone was mingling about and not by chance were Kyoya and I paired up.

Business wise this was smart of Father, if people saw us together it would be easier to accept _us_ as a union and, subsequently, our _companies. _But I was already nervous as it were without the pressure of Father _and _Mr. Ootori throwing looks at me and Kyoya the whole time, like bettors checking on their horses before a race.

My palms were sweating, for now the whole deal was left on hold, I wondered if they would wait until we were officially married to actually start acting like grown-ups.

Kyoya may be only the third Ootori son, but I did my research, instead of studying medicine as anyone would expect, he went into business. He hadn't even graduated and his name was already well known and respected. I, on the other hand, was the eldest Kotoku daughter, but the Kotoku name, compared to the other great families, was still making its mark. So, Kyoya and I were perfectly and evenly matched.

"So you were in the Karate club in high school?" This had been going back and forth since we left the hotel. It was starting to bore me, petty questions we both asked but that neither of us really cared for the answer. So you go to Sato College? So you're studying business? Fake conversation.

"That's right. Before that I was in the baseball club in middle school, I always liked doing something active when it came to club activities." It was the best way to stay in shape _and_ do great networking.

"What do you do to stay active now?"

"Oh, I still practice karate on my own." Not really, on my own, I mean. Yuriko and Chikako always come over to my house to help me practice, and Izumi always came over to watch while stealing my favorite snacks.

They were my only friends. The only ones I didn't have to please just so our families could do good business in the future, they were actual friends, which made them pretty much the most precious things on earth for me, and that meant that Kyouya would know nothing about them for as long as I could help it.

The auction was beautiful, the sculptures were strewn about a flowered garden with small plaques to identify them. I don't much care for sculptures, personally I prefer paintings, they don't take up space and you can choose if you want to look at them or not. Something about sculptures is so _imposing_.

Kyoya gracefully led me around the paths of the garden. The morning sun was warm and a breeze would sift through the trees everynow and then, letting petals and leaves fall lazily all around us.

Suddenly a cherry blossom was held in front of me. I looked at Kyoya, "It may not compare to your beauty, but then again, that would be too much to ask of a mere flower."

I smiled and took the blossom. _Of course, wearing so many things with flowers will make anyone assume I love them. But what the hell am I supposed to do with this?_

In case it wasn't obvious before, I know nothing of being girly, romance and flirting. But I learned to go by with just smiling sweetly, usually if I do that the guy looks away with a triumphant grin.

Not this guy.

His dark eyes never left my face, it was like a poker game, suddenly the cards I was used to playing weren't high enough, he'd doubled the stakes keeping his face in a perfect mask, and now he was waiting to see how far I would go, and if I could catch up.

A waiter came by before I could react to Kyoya's stare, he offered us champagne and announced that the auction was about to start.

As we made our way back I glanced up at that cryptic face and I wondered if _he_ had real friends, if _his_ mask ever came off.

_A/N: Please comment! Are you guys liking it so far? Sorry Kyoya hasn't really been himself yet, but I want to give Risa some time to show her true colors._


	4. Slipping

By the time we reached the main saloon I'd already had three glasses of champagne. I knew I probably shouldn't since I was having a dangerous amount of excuses to become an alcoholic.

But I'd found a new way to spend time with Kyoya, every time a waiter passed by I'd fill my left hand with hor'doeuvres and grab a full glass of champagne (if the one I had was empty), so every time he said anything I was either chewing or drinking, I'd just nod. There's a limit of fake conversation I can take when I've only had so many hours of sleep.

The waiters actually seemed particularly overly attentive of me, when I did a quick survey of the people who came for the auction I understood why. I was the only one who was eating.

Come to think about it, whoever planned this thing had no idea what they were doing. I mean, champagne at 10am? But that's understandable, rich people may act like eating at a party is the most taboo thing ever, but they liked their booze.

What I really had a problem with was a round serving table right in the middle of the saloon, it had a ridiculous oversized goblet-shaped thing that had shrimps and sauce on it.

It looked like the god of all zits, in fact, I could feel the one on my hairline twitch and bow every time I looked in that direction.

"Would you like some more champagne?"

I did.

"Lady Hitachiin, how are you?"I heard Kyoya say, I swiveled my head, surprised. Next to Kyoya was a very beautiful woman, she was taller than me, had sharp eyes and a full mouth. Her head was a carefully crafted flower arrangement.

"How are you, dear. Kyoya, have you seen my grandsons?" she sounded bored, but there was a note of mischief underneath that boredom.

"No-"

"Kazuha Hitachiin_…_", her name slipped from my mouth. Oh, wow. I'm pretty sure I was gaping at her.

She looked at me. "Sorry, do I know you?"

I shook my head, my earrings tinkled. "No, I just love you. I mean, your work!" I blushed, _Okay, so maybe I _didn't _need that last glass of champagne._ At least I wasn't slurring. "You're my hero. You and your adventures, it's just... incredible, what you do for the Hitachiin business, it's amazing how you do exactly what you want."

She smiled, and poised her head high like a proud greek goddess, "Thank you.", she said, "Not many women have what it takes to become a matriarch." she gave me an appraising look, "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Risa Kotoku." I said extending my hand.

I immediately regretted it.

Her lips parted a little in shock, "Oh."

That single sound pierced right through me. Because I knew what followed in her head: "Oh, Risa _Kotoku_ ... the one whose mother left when she was four and no one knows where she is now... the one that was raised like a commoner by her grandparents... of that oil and techology business."

I could feel the bile rise in my throat. I should be used to that sound by now.

"Ahem." Kyoya said pointedly, with a start Lady Hitachiin took my hand and shook it. In that shake I felt everything I and my family's name stood for get placed in a much lower place. That handshake was a _favor_ done not even for me, but for the Ootori, because the Ootori were kings and the Kotoku were the bourgeois.

From my hair root to my poor high-heel-squished-toes I was burning with anger. And from that moment, that exact second, I knew I would hate Kyoya Ootori for the rest of my life.


	5. Hope

I was so angry I could feel my eyes tearing up. I grit my teeth and smiled politely.

"You're not following you're father's footsteps, I hope?" Lady Hitachiin asked suddenly.

The question took me completely off guard, "What?"

It felt like her eyes were piercing through my skin. I don't think I could ever try to fool this woman. "It just feels," she said, suddenly reaching out and taking my hair. I froze, "that you would do better making your own path, than trying to fit in someone else's."

I grinned. Man, I don't think there's a better feeling of self-pride than when your personal hero tells you that you've got potential. "Oh, I know." I told her. Because I'd been working on that path for a long time and I _could not wait _for the world to see me take it.

For the first moment in that whole morning, I felt happy, and even a bit hopeful. Then I noticed Kyoya staring at me and that moment was gone.

Lady Hitachiin adjusted her hair and said. "I'm only here because I lost a bet with a friend and he asked me to come." She sighed heavily, like she was bored already. "Well, Kyoya, if you see those two tell them I want them."

"Of course, Lady Hitachiin." He said.

I looked at her walk away. She was so sure-footed, she walked like she could do anything. She was so _free_. God, that woman was awesome.

"I didn't take you for an Ikebana fan.", Kyoya said suddenly. Guiding me closer to the Big Zit, oh, I mean, the center table. He put his glass of champagne (first and only) down on it.

I looked at him surprised. Of course I was also a fan of Kazuha Hitachiin's art of flower arrangement, I was a fan of her on the whole. He pushed his glasses back. _Was I actually drunk, or was that a pretty sexy move?_ _Good looking bastard. _

"Um, I, well, I'm not." I said, still too excited to remember I was engaged to a stranger, "Lady Hitachiin is my exception. We all make exceptions, don't we?"

He stared at me.

"I mean, for everything. Even when we don't like something, there's always something that stands out that you just can't miss out on." I blushed, this was the first _actual_ conversation we had, I hadn't meant to be so honest about my thoughts.

"That's a very intriguing notion, in its own way." Was his response.

I blinked. _Was that a compliment or an insult?_

"Would you mind terribly excusing me for a few moments?" He asked, giving me an apologetic smile.

I shook my head and he walked calmly away. I was just considering having some of the shrimp on display when my father showed up next to me, he was the picture of calm, like any good businessman. But, I, his daughter, could tell he was almost choking with desperation inside.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"He keeps teasing me. Won't get off the fence." He started piling shrimps on a plate. Father's a nervous eater. "I've tried everything... played nice, played rough, he just dodges everything I throw at him."

"Dad, maybe you shouldn't eat so much." I said tentatively. He worked so hard to stay in shape, I always felt bad when he started gorging. Of course, now that we were in such a high class party/auction -it had already started in another room, by the way, it's where Kyoya's dad was and were I could not care to be- Dad kept his calm, self assured exterior, merely nibbling at those shrimps for the sake of being a polite guest.

But…

"Risa you're our only hope." He said, his eyes shining, his words came out in a rush, "You need to make that boy fall in love with you, if you two don't get married I don't know if this deal will ever get made. And our company isn't the only one that works with oil and technology out there, the only reason he's actually talking to us is because were cheaper than the more renowned companies-"

"Hey." I said sharply, although I hated how my father only said "our" company when he felt trouble, I couldn't let him get so shaken up to diminish what the Kotoku family built. _I already had enough of that for one day_. "Kotoku Inc. is a legitimate and wonderful company, that in thirty years is strong enough to become an elite organization that can stretch its arms any way it wants. It may not have been fast but it moves forward with determination and strength, like a mighty mountain!" I finished a little breathless.

Dad stared at me, then tapped my nose. "Mountains don't move, silly." He chuckled, "You're terrible with metaphors."

I sighed. _Well, at least he forgot about those shrimps_.

"You look very pretty, Risa." He said suddenly. "Sakugawa did a good job."

Sakugawa is my personal stylist, basically she hates the world and everyone in it, which is why she works alone apart from an assistant that is basically there to hand her her things and for her to curse at. She basically takes care of me when it comes to my appearance, and I consider myself very lucky to like the style Sakugawa dresses me in, if she thought I was the flowery girly type, like my father is forcing me to be? Well, I'd pretty much be living the hell I'm living today, everyday. Uncomfortable shoes, a delicate dress, hair extensions and flashy accessories.

But she doesn't see me as the flowery type, _and she doesn't ask for suggestions_. Which is why she said she would rip my father's vocal chords with her bare hands if he ever ordered her about again. Considering her very long well-manicured nails, I worried for my father.

"Thanks, Dad." I answered him.

"Ah, here comes the groom." He said, throwing a bucket of ice in the nice moment we were having. _Really!_ "Remember Risa, our only hope." Then he left me, to establish a future I did not want with a man I already hated.

Dad could be a really insensitive guy.

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Again, thank you for reading! I wonder if you guys could give me suggestions for a cover image (I'm not talented at all at drawing). Ah, I've been forgetting: I don't own OHSHC, its characters or the world in which it is placed. _


	6. Lessons

"You know, I'm not interested in bidding, if you're not interested either," said Kyoya, joining me next to the Mother of All Zits, "There's a new five star restaurant in town that is supposed to have the best sweets in Japan. Would you like to go?"

"Eh?" _Is he blushing?_ No… no, couldn't be. He did look nervous, though, and in a hurry.

"Kyoya!" two voices sprang behind us. I jumped and turned around to see God's present to the world.

Seriously, it's like He said: "Oh, wow, this turned out so good, I think I'll make another one."

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya said, "I didn't know you'd be here until I met your grandmother. She's looking for you, by the way. And wasn't there a stray cat you two were looking for?"

_Is it just me or is he shooing them?_

"No way." The one with darker hair said.

"Not with this lovely lady over here." They looked at me like the cat that spotted the laser dot. I smiled, then they each took one of my hands..

"Kaoru, at your service." Said the light haired one.

"Hikaru, at your service." They kissed my hands simultaneously.

Then they each stood on one side of me, Hikaru butted Kyoya away.

"So who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"How do you know our Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then Kyoya intervened, "She", he pushed his glasses back again as he spoke and it caught a glare of light, "is my _fiancée._"

Pause.

"_Let her go._" Kyoya said. His tone of voice, that was all smooth and sweet moments before, sounded strained.

It was a little funny how the twins' faces were copy of each other's shock. I felt the same way. _I'm his fiancée… I'm going to be called Risa Ootori_. Suddenly all the hor'doeuvres I'd stuffed in before did an uncomfortable churn in my stomach.

_Why did he have to have said it so easily like that?_

"No way!" Kaoru and Hikaru said. "You're _engaged?_"

"Yes." He answered in perfect calm. "Our fathers arranged our first meeting today." The twins left my sides and looked at me. I felt a little embarrassed for being analyzed so openly. This didn't feel right. I didn't expect Kyoya to have friends. And I certainly hadn't expected to meet them so soon.

I took a step back. Then everything happened all at once. From behind us a cat had escaped from the kitchen with a fish head between its teeth, a very young waitress ran after it, it ran towards us, we didn't see this, of course, I only saw the kitty when it zoomed out from under the big table, then the waitress that was chasing it slammed head on the table, and that big goblet thing began to wobble and fall right on top of me. I'm a little confused as to how everything after _that_ happened, but I was suddenly pushed, being in heels (and a little bit tipsy) I fell backwards as a rain of shrimp and sauce covered me and whoever pushed me.

When I opened my eyes Kyoya's face was about two inches from mine. With red sauce covering about half of it. I felt his breath on my lips.

"Gaahk!" I shoved him away. As he raised a protective hand in front of him he hit my head. "Ow!"

"Ouch!" I may have hit his nose. But he was still pulling my hair. "OWW!"

I sat up quickly, my face was burning with embarrassment.

"Ah! I'm stuck!" Kyoya said, his fingers still entwined in my hair. Then suddenly I felt something slip off me head that wasn't a shrimp. My blood ran cold as I saw my hair extension tangled in Kyoya's hand. He looked horrified. I guess the blood-reminding red sauce didn't really help.

Then I heard the laughing.

I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, calmly standing far away from the table (from where they were standing they could've seen the kitty and the waitress before me or Kyoya had a chance), they were laughing loudly and cheerfully, you could actually see the tears sprouting for their eyes.

Then I saw other people around us join in, hiding their mockery behind their hands but giggling all the same.

And I just couldn't do it anymore.

I snatched the extension from Kyoya's hand, got up and ran away.

Akutagawa showed up from nowhere. "There's a bathroom to your left three doors down. Abe will arrive shortly with a change of clothes."

I didn't even answer. I raced, as well as I could in those horrible shoes, to the bathroom and locked the door and closed my eyes.

_You're our only hope…our only hope, Risa_

My father's words rang in my head and the tears slipped.

_This isn't fair_. If only I had a chance, just _one_ chance to show him what I could do. _I _can_ do more for the Kotoku name, I _want_ to do more._ I wanted to be more than just a seal on a business contract, I wanted to innovate our company, create branches and alternatives, I wanted my dad to come to me to discuss the company's situation instead of me having to hack into his computer all the time.

I sobbed. I wanted our family to be recognized, even more than I wanted to be recognized.

I looked at the ruined hair extensions on my hand and shivered. I'd learned harsh lessons in my life, I learned that in this world there are the privileged rich and commoners, and you can't be both, I learned that there is no such thing as the kindness of the heart, nobody is selfless, so you shouldn't be either, and I learned that what you felt or who you were inside mattered very, _very_ little.

I can't say I learned all those lessons well. Sometimes I slip and they smack me in the face again. But they were there, they molded me into who I am, and there was no turning back.

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!_


	7. A Peek Inside

Slowly, my strength returned to me and I looked in the mirror.

I saw the ghost of a murdered girl. Half of the extensions were still hanging loosely from one side of my head, my tears had made black streaks across my face, and the red sauce made it look like I had died a very tragic, bloody death.

A laugh escaped from my mouth. It's like that saying, the bigger the giant the bigger the fall, or something like that, in my case it was like: the bigger the effort the bigger the ruin.

I sighed and got to work, I threw the ruined extensions away, and started washing my arms, neck, my face, being careful not to smudge my makeup more than it already was. The dress was ruined, it was also garbage.

The clothes Abe had brought me was a waitress outfit. I was thankful for the feeling of clean cotton on me. I cleaned my hair as best as I could, enjoying the fact that it was short again, it wasn't even that short, it was very layered and the tips did touch my shoulder. I thought it was actually very feminine, even if it was a little… short.

I was just finishing up when I heard voices outside the door, then there was a knock, "Mr. Yuuya to see you, Kotoku-san. He's here to apologize for the incident."

"Oh." I opened the door and almost slammed against Akutagawa's broad back.

"Pardon me, Kotoku-san." He said, stepping aside. In front of me was a rather short man, wearing glasses, and the young waitress that had run into the table, she was still dirty with sauce all over her and she was crying.

"Kotoku-san, I am so sorry. I am Lee Yuuya, the organizer of this event. I apologize, this girl's _incompetence_" he shouted the word and the girl jumped, "is _really _beyond anything I've _ever_ seen. You can rest assured that she is _fired as of this moment, _and her salary will be used to compensate for your distress."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry." I almost didn't hear the girl's whispered apology.

"_Shut up_, you have no right to speak to Kotoku-san. If you ever absolutely _have_ to, which I seriously _doubt_, you will use a proper tone of voice, so that Kotoku-san doesn't have to crane her neck trying to listen you, you whimpering girl."

"Mr. _Yuuya_." I said, I could feel my face burning. This guy just picked the wrong day to be an ass, "You have no right to talk like that to a young girl." Then changing my tone considerably I addressed the girl, "What's your name?"

She peeked a look at me (she was so short), "Chiemi." She whispered.

"Chiemi," I said, "Are you hurt?"

"I scrapped my hands a little…" she said.

I nodded, "Then go wash them and apply medicine. I accept your apology, but it was really just an accident."

She smiled at me and left.

I turned to Yuuya. "As for you," I said forcing myself to keep my voice down. "You will not fire that girl, I don't want her salary and I take it as a personal offense that you offered it, and if I ever hear of you treating your employees in that horrible way again, I will see to it that you never get to organize another event ever again."

I could feel my anger bursting out of me and burning that jerk to ashes.

He gaped at me, his jaw hanging loose.

"You may excuse yourself." I told him and waited patiently until the words were processed in that thick head of his and he bowed and walked away.

"Akutagawa, could you check if the car is ready? I want to go home."

"Yes, Kotoku-san."

I sighed. _How to ruin an important meeting arrangement: a playbyplay of the life of Risa Kotoku._

"Nicely done." A voice sounded from the other end of the corridor.

I gasped. Kyoya Ootori was walking in my direction, he hair was disheveled but he'd also changed clothes. Oh, man, I just did _not _have the _energy _ anymore. "Thanks." I said awkwardly as I tried smoothing my damp hair. I hadn't meant for anyone to see what had happened, if that jerk organizer decided spreading rumors I wanted to have my word against his without any witnesses.

I looked at Kyoya, he was so strange, he was tall and handsome and yet he seemed to always keep this sort of business mask on when he was around me, as if he had to please me. _Bastard_, as if just his name and the mentioning of marriage didn't send my Dad dragging me through a makeover and a desperate plea that I'd make _him_ impressed.

But, even though I really couldnt help hating him because of how small I was compared to him, he was always pleasant and kind and flattering, and yet, it felt empty and meaningless. I had no idea who the real Kyoya was behind that mask.

"I just came to give you this," he handed me my flower barrette, "You dropped it when you ran away."

"Thank you." I said, a little curtly. _I want my bed, can I marry bed instead? _"I imagine you'll apologize, too?"

"For _what _exactly?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"You knocked me over." I complained.

"I was _trying_ to protect you." He said through gritted teeth.

"I scrapped my elbow!"

"That goblet thing hurt my shoulder!"

He stopped, his eyes wide. I think that he was actually surprised that he lost his control. My heart was beating fast against my chest, I could hate him all I wanted because of how easy he had it, but, his mask was slipping out of place, and that was exciting.

"I suggest you take your own advice and put medicine on your elbow, then." He said stiffly, "I look forward to our next meeting, I will contact you shortly."

I put on my best business smile, "Of course. And I hope your shoulder will be better until then."

We bowed and he walked away.

_You're our only hope, Risa…_

"Hey!" I called and ran after him, he stopped and turned around. I grabbed his arm. Biting back my pride I said: "Please don't let today's accident interfere in the deal to be made between our companies. I'm sorry I yelled at you and thank you for trying to protect me."

He stared at me, his black eyes looking straight into mine. Was it fair that I was going to marry him? That I would have those deep black eyes looking at me for the rest of my life? Was I really not worth one chance?

"I wonder…" he whispered. Then said, "We'll discuss this further later on. Thank you, Kotoku, you've given me plenty to consider." He started walking away.

"Hey, wait! What about the deal?" I asked him.

He looked back at me and gave me a sly smile, "Hm, isn't it on hold? For now, we are one happily engaged couple." He took a cherry blossom from his chest pocket and placed it in my hand. "Aren't we?"


	8. A little thing

"I'll accompany you to the exit." Kyoya had said after giving me the cherry blossom.

Personally I'd wanted to shove it up his nose and demand a straight answer. But that would have been counter-productive.

He led me through a few corridors, "There's a back door this way." He said. Then after a short pause he said, "The Hitachiin twins weren't laughing at you, you know, they were laughing at me."

_Pfft! Yeah, okay._

"It's true.", he'd read my mind, "When your extensions got stuck in my hand I thought for a second I was holding the dead cat. They were laughing at the face I made."

I remembered Kyoya's horrified expression as he'd looked at his hand, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. _It _was_ pretty funny._

We reached the exit, "This is Hotta, one of my bodyguards."

A tall scary man was standing by the sidewalk. Hmph! My own bodyguards were also scary, in fact, Kinjo had a scar across his face that made a little girl cry once. _That's right, Kyoya, I am just as good as you. I just can't show you without risking blowing up our engagement and, more importantly, our business contract._

Yeah, I was all about not being counterproductive.

A phone started ringing, Kyoya took out his and checked the number. "I'm sorry, I really have to take this."

And he left me alone with his scary bodyguard. I started to fidget, I wanted to be in my car headind home before Kyoya got back.

"_Meew!_"

I jumped and looked at Hotta.

"_Meew!_"

_Oh. My. God._ He ate a cat.

"Kotoku-san," he put his hands in front of him and one of them was holding a duffel bag, something poked the top of the bag from the inside. "I'm sorry, but please don't tell master Ootori."

"Aaah! Why do you have a cat trapped in a bag?!" _Ok, I take it_ _back! Ootori's bodyguard is scarier than mine!_

He unzipped the bag and a tiny head popped up, the cutest gray kitten I ever saw, "It's the cat that that waitress was chasing. The one responsible for you and master Kyoya's embarrassment." He sighed and continued, "The staff here would just kill it," I gasped and looked at Hotta, he was very serious, "Could you please take it, Kotoku-san?"

My mouth fell open, from the corner of my eye I saw my car pull up next to us, Akutagawa jumped out and opened the door for me. "Kotoku-san, is there a problem?"

Hotta stood a little straighter but he handed the bag to me. "Please, Kotoku-san, master Ootori will not want it."

I made the mistake of looking at the adorable kitty. Its front paws were hanging from the opening and it was looking straight at me. _So my heart's not made of stone, so sue me_.

"I can't keep it for long." I told Hotta, taking the bag.

"Master Ootori, that was a quick call." Hotta said nervously.

"It's not your custom to monitor my calls, Hotta.", Kyoya's voice sounded a few feet behind me.

I gasped and jumped inside the car. Akutagawa closed it behind me.

"Good-bye!" I called. Akutagawa sat next to me, "I'll be expecting your call!"

And Kinjo drove off. I sighed.

There was a different kind of silence in the car.

"Yes, I know my father is allergic." I told them. The silence eased, "I'll figure something out."

Something soft nudged my hand. I looked down at the kitty I'd just saved, its fur was short and smooth, but it was still a kitty. _Poor thing_, I thought, _surely it lost its mother._ He had a white spot on his chest and the fur on its whiskers and chin was white, making it look like he had a beard and mustache.

"Ooh, you're so cute!" I said to the cat, using the only too well-known voice we use with animals and babies. "You look like a cat Santa Claus!" I giggled. How strange it felt that the little thing responsible for my humiliation that day was the only little thing able to cheer me up. How can life be so full of contradictions?

Even though I was expecting it, I still jumped when my cellphone started ringing. It was my dad, of course, freaking out.

"Where are you?" I could hear him chewing.

"Hi, Dad. No, I'm fine, I scrapped my shoulder a little, but other than that I'm golden."

"Unsher guh keshun!" _Answer the question_, I was a little used to dealing with my peeved up father to understand mouth-full-of-food speak.

"I'm on my way to Grams'." I said, I really needed to talk to my grandmother, "Did you tell her about-" I couldn't find the right word, "_this_ yet?"

"Not yet. Isn't she still in Turkey, or something? Ah, the meeting's started. Be sure to schedule another meeting with the Ootori boy as soon as you can." He said and hung up.

I sighed, "Love you, too." I said into the phone before snapping it shut.

I leaned against the seat and watched the scenery pass by. Dad wasn't always like this, when I was a kid, after my mom left, my dad was in pretty bad shape. Literally, he'd gained almost 200 pounds. But he was pretty good dad, I mean, I could tell he only wanted the best for me. However, ever since I got in college he became a bit more worried about my future, so he was doing the only thing he knew how, he was handing me over to be some other guy's problem, a guy who could absolutely afford my every want, and whose name would allow me inside the prestigious group he could never get in.

I sighed and not for the first time, I wished my dad was a little more like my grandfather.

Thirty five years ago, oil was discovered in my granddad's backyard. He and my grandmother were barely middleclass citizens, working two jobs so my dad could finish college. So when and oil company waved a big check at my granddad he took it and sold everything. As it turned out, the oil was too deep for them to extract it, so they declared it a failure.

Meanwhile, my grandfather had invested in the stock market. And he kept investing in the stock market, in three years he'd tripled the money he'd invested.

With that money he bought his property back (at a very cheap price), and bought a technology company that was about to shut down from lack of funds. He renamed the company Kotoku Inc. and from that company came the technology that made it possible to extract the oil from his good old backyard.

From then on things were pretty great for the Kotoku family. Sure, occasionally we lost money in the stocks, or someone or another tried to fraud us, but, like I told my father: we were one strong mountain.

By the time we reached my grandmother's apartment building I was half asleep. I groggily climbed out of the car and crossed the gate, I kept the kitty cradled in my arms. I was expecting scratches once he met Grams' yapping Yorkshire terrier Urusai.

As I was headed towards the stairs I spotted a familiar face.

"Oh, hi, Haruhi."


	9. Judging

Now, I really don't have many friends. I have three, and I intend to keep them until I die. It's not that I'm anti-social, or whatever, but in high school I realized that nearly all the people who called themselves my friend, actually weren't.

It's a tough thing to find out right after your grandpa dies.

Haruhi Fujioka was a girl that lived in the same apartment building as Grams'. We hardly knew each other really, but I had a good instinct about her, she seemed very sure of who she was, and that's something you can tell even in five minute conversations. Plus, she had nothing to gain being nice to me, she didn't even know that I was _the_ Kotoku of Kotoku industries.

She'd asked me once. And I'd lied.

No, I'm not proud. I don't like to lie. But I hate how people's attitude towards me change once they know who I am. And it wasn't like Haruhi was anyone of importance that I needed to impress.

"Hi, Risa." She said, after I almost bumped into her, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, just finished my third semester in college." I told her. I realized that I preferred having this small talk with Haruhi, whom I could see through like glass, than with Kyoya, who kept that sweet, innocent sheep look on his face and annoyed the crap out of me.

"Really? I just finished my first." She glanced curiously at the kitten.

"Cool. Law, right?" I was just about to ask her what she thought about it so far, when a tall blond guy suddenly rushed down the stairs.

"Haruhiiiii!" he shouted, "I found my cellphone! It was wedged between the cushions. Are you ready for our romantic day out?" he suddenly spotted me, then he saw my cat, "AAH! Is that a kitty? It's so CUTE!" he leaned down to get a better look.

"Um…" I looked at Haruhi and mentally sent the message: _Do you know this crazed person?_

"Tamaki-sempai this is Risa, she's an acquaintance of mine."

He gave me a pearly white smile, "Nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi's boyfriend."

My mouth fell slightly open. I was pretty sure Haruhi was a cross-dressing boy. I mean, when I first met her she was dressed as a boy with the Ouran High school uniform. But then again, apart from the times I saw her, the only things I knew about Haruhi came from what my grandma heard from gossiping neighbors, and she was always traveling so she wasn't really up to date.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I love meeting Haruhi's friends! Is that kitten yours?" he asked, once again giving all his attention to the slightly frightened cat in my arms. "Can I pet him?" he reached out a hand…

_Slash!_

The adorable looking kitty slapped Tamaki's hand away. I didn't really see any blood, but in a second Tamaki's eyes were brimming over with tears and he and curled up in the corner under the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I think you frightened him." I told Tamaki. I think I heard him mumble: "_I'm so scary… scaring little kitties…_"

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh and asked, completely ignoring her boyfriend, "What's his name?"

"We-ell…" I thought about it, "I'm thinking… Santa Claus." I figured I could hide him in my room, it was pretty big, and Father never went in there.

"Santa Claus?" asked Haruhi, cocking her head.

"Yeah, 'cause of his white whiskers."

"That's a silly name." Tamaki said from under the stairs. Then he jumped up and said gleefully, "I know! Call him Pepé Noel! It's Santa Claus in French, it's much better than calling him Santa Claus."

I looked at Tamaki. _Is this guy an idiot?_

Haruhi stepped in and took his hand, "I'm glad you're better Tamaki-sempai, but you can't tell Risa what to name her cat. Now come on, or we'll be late. Bye, Risa, it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye, Haruhi. Say hi to your dad for me, okay?" I smiled, her dad was really fun to talk to, but I saw him even more rarely than Haruhi.

As I walked up the stairs I heard Tamaki's phone ring.

"Hello?... No, I lost my phone, that's why I wasn't answering…"

I turned right and stopped at the last apartment, the one that belonged to Grams.

"_What?_... Stop telling lies, you two! He'd never do something like that without telling us!"

I took my spare key and opened the door.

"Haruhi, the twins are saying the most ridiculous thing!"

"Tamaki, stop shouting in the middle of the street."

"But they say-"

I closed the door behind me.

Just my luck Grams hadn't returned from Cancun (don't ask me how my father mixed that up with Turkey), but thankfully she'd taken her dog with her so Santa Claus (or maybe Pepé Noel…?) was allowed to walk freely around the apartment while I cut up a few pieces of fish for him.

It was while he ate that I figured maybe Noel was, in fact, a better name for him.

After my shower and long deserved nap, I called my grandmother.

"So you got a kitty? That's nice, Risa, you never did get along with Urusai."

"That's because Urusai honors his name and is the most annoying thing alive." I told her. "But, Grams, you're missing the point. The guy Dad wants me to marry is really boring."

She sighed, "Oh, Risa, what happened to you? You didn't use to judge people so much on their looks. Did you even _talk_ with the Ootori boy?"

"Of _course_ I did! I had to be all polite and interested in what he was studying… Ugh! I tell you Grams, I half wish I was with you in Cancun."

"So basically you did networking with him."

I thought about it. "Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"_Talk_ to him, Risa! You don't know what he's like. He seems to want to impress you, maybe he's been secretly admiring you for years." She said, barely hiding that she was fishing for any explanation, "Personally, when you told me about the cherry blossom I almost swooned."

I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh, "It sounded like he was quoting someone, Grams."

"Well, what was your first impression?"

I had to stop and think. I'd already seen many pictures of him, once my Dad came home three days ago saying "Risa, I've got the greatest news!". So I hadn't exactly been surprised by his good looks, I'd been, however, impressed of how much the pictures missed out.

He was taller for one thing, very smooth in his movements, and, every time he'd caught me glancing at him that day, now that I thought about it, he'd had a small secretive smile on his lips. He was kind with his words and attentive.

That and that he was proud, a faker and kept asking dumb questions as means to keep up conversation. Also, he would never admit to be wrong (as seen when he didn't apologize for knocking me down) and was manipulative (like when he said the deal was on hold and said we were happily engaged. Our fathers may have arranged the whole "engaged" deal, but there was nothing "happily" in it at all).

I realized I was frowning. So far my impression of Kyoya was pretty controversial. Maybe I _was_ judging him too much too soon…

"Risa?" Grams cut in my thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking. Um, what did you ask me?"

"I asked, what was your first impression?"she repeated.

"I—I don't know." I said, then I surprised myself with tears blurring my sight, "I just don't want to marry a guy I don't love." I actually didn't realize I wanted that until it was being taken from me. I never dreamed about my wedding day or anything like that, but I did always expect to be happy that day.

I couldn't help sniffing, so my grandmother caught on that I was crying and comforted me. "There, there, dear. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, if it comes to it, I'll personally remind my son that if he had the choice to choose love, so should you."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and tried to pull myself together. "Thanks, Grams." I told her, "But, I think it'll be good to marry him. If the Kotoku name becomes associated with the Ootori, our business is going to rocket."

"You know, Risa, it frightens me how much you are like your grandfather." She said sternly, "When he sold our house, our _home_ – the one we'd slaved all our lives to buy—for all that money, I really almost killed him, then he tells me: 'Honey, we've been blessed, we'll live in a small apartment for now and invest the rest in the stock actions.', the only thing he knew about stock actions, mind you, was what he learned in a night course he was doing, books and the newspaper! Honestly, if it hadn't worked out all right in the end, I _would _have killed him."

I smiled, it was about the thousandth time I heard the same story.

"You're smart just like he was, Risa. You've got an eye for greatness and the strength to go after it, just like your Gramps." I smiled as the tears rolled down, I missed my grandfather a lot, "Of course I helped him too. He may have mastered the secrets of investing, but I knew about people! I was the one you landed his first business partners… That silly old goat, one time he wanted to invite the head of a major power industry for a barbecue at our mansion. Ha!"

I laughed, "Thanks, Grams, thanks for listening."

"Of course, darling. But-" she sighed, "But please think about this more…open-mindedly. You can choose love, Risa. There are thousands of ways to get a business deal done, and I don't want you to be forced down this one just because it's the easiest. If you don't want to marry Ootori. Don't."

"Yes, ma'am." I was slightly regretting having shared what I was feeling to her. I didn't want her and my dad fighting over this.

I heard yapping from the other end.

"Oh, they brought Urusai back from his bath. I've got to go, darling. I'll probably be back in a few weeks." She said.

"'kay Grams. See you soon. Love you."

"I love you, too. Remember: if you need me, call me."

"Okay." I hung up.


	10. Perfect

"You're getting married?!" Yuriko _has _always been very melodramatic.

I had been so busy taking care of Noel -even with the maids helping me it was hard to teach him to use the sand box and not leave me little presents under my bed—and hacking my Dad's computer I really hadn't had time to tell my friends about everything.

"To _Kyoya_ Ootori ?" Chikako was competing with excitement with her sister, I could almost _hear_ my wedding ceremony playing out in her head.

Although, strangely enough, my Dad hadn't been talking with the head of the Ootori, in fact, the last e-mail had been the day after the art auction where Mr. Ootori wrote: "Let's give them some time to know each other better."

That guy was so creepy.

Anyway, there I was, innocently sending messages to my Dad's secretary (we had a deal where he would pretend he didn't know I was using my father's e-mail and I would pretend I'd misplaced the video of him doing the hula dance on one of the company's parties) with Izumi calmly eating away my favorite snacks (she's THE petite supermodel of the decade, according to Vogue, anyway. But her parents wouldn't let her have things like Doritos or Sneakers at her own house, so she was always visiting my fridge). And cute little Noel was playing Catch the Mouse on my iPad.

-When the Suzuki sisters burst in my bedroom and demanded to know from me (and I assume my neighbors with the volume they used), if what she heard that Kyoya Ootori and I were engaged was actually true.

"Have you met him?" Izumi could try to fool me all she wanted pretending she couldn't care less, but she'd forgotten to keep eating my bag of Doritos.

"Yes to all of the above." I said and continued to write an e-mail. "And what do you mean '_Kyoya_ Ootori'?"

We were in my bedroom. Like I said, it was pretty big, not counting my walk-in closet, it was divided into two stories, the top, where my bed and books were, and the bottom where the sofa, TV and desk were.

Chika came from behind me and grabbed my arms, Riko snapped my computer shut and shoved it under the sofa.

"Hey-!"

"Why didn't you _tell_ us?" Riko looked at me, her beautiful blue eyes watering, both she and Chika had blonde hair and blue eyes, with only a year apart, you could almost say they were twins. Except Riko kept her hair long and straight, always with a colorful accessory, like a headband and Chika cut it short with blue highlights and always stylishly messy.

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted, I struggled against Chika's iron hold, "What difference does it make?"

"We're your _friends_, Risa." Chika said next to my ear, obviously barely noticing my efforts.

Izumi pushed the bag of Doritos away, and glared at me, "We're not supposed to hear this kind of thing second-hand."

I sighed, they were right. I hung my head, letting my black hair cover my eyes. "I'm sorry. But my father only told me five days ago, I was just as surprised as you are. I've been working non-stop since then. That's why I haven't been calling you guys."

Chika let go of my arms and hugged me, then Riko joined her and I suddenly felt that this was how I was going to die. I think Izumi patted my head.

"It's so rare for Risa-chan to share her feelings!"

"_Can't… breathe…_"

Finally they released me.

"This is _so_ cool! We can double date!" Riko said, her eyes shining with excitement.

"No, we can't." I told her, my eyes hard.

I could have slapped her in the face and she wouldn't have looked so hurt. It had been three months of hell while Riko tried to set me up with someone so she could have a double date with her new boyfriend and me.

"Why not?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because-" I said, leaning down to retrieve my notebook, also to avoid her stare, "the less I see Ootori, the better. Now, if you'll excuse me-" I finally managed to get it from under the sofa, I opened it, "I am trying to see if I can get myself out of this nightmare."

"But-" Chika started, then seemed to rephrase what she was going to say in her head. It made me a little sad how often I caught my friends doing this. "But wouldn't it be good for your father's company if you _did_ marry him?"

I grit my teeth, "I'm a Kotoku, too. It's my company, too." I said in a low voice, "I'm just checking my options. Of course just marrying him will be easier…" Grams' advice had gotten to me, "But then I need to know everything I can about him and I can't!" I slammed my fingers against the keys with frustration, it had been _days_ of background checking, and nothing! "This stupid bastard is _perfect! Always_ at the top of his class, athletic—I mean, _REALLY! He was even in a club?!_" This time I shut the notebook myself.

Obviously I needed a break.

My friends laughed at my outburst. "Yeah, Risa, how can you even compete?" Chika said.

"You sound like a woman in lo-o-ove." Sang Izumi.

"Yay! Are you free next Saturday? Takashi and I are going to the Amusement Park." Riko said.

I glared at them. Then stole my bag of Doritos back from Izumi and started munching. I really should start watching out so as to not become like my father.

"Actually, Risa, we could find out more about Ootori for you." Said Chika, her tone less joking. "He goes to OuranAcademy, like us." She indicated her sister.

"Yeah!" Riko said, "Oh, my gosh, of _course! _He's friends with Takashi!"

I swallowed, still glaring. "You're telling me this _now?_"

"Hey, Izumi!" Riko called, ignoring me, "Didn't you go to Ouran High? Ootori went there, didn't he? Do you remember him?"

Izumi, who had been suspiciously quiet, turned beet red and continued playing with Noel with her shoelace.

Before I could push her to tell me anything that would resemble a fault in that snotty, pompous (though, admittedly very handsome) Kyoya, my phone rang. I glanced at the screen: _K. Ootori_. _Crap. Did we have something today?_

We had cancelled with each other three times since the art auction. Mostly me, though.

All right, I couldn't stand to see him after the whole "Extension Incident", I was very embarrassed. Although, he'd been very nice about the whole thing not mentioning it for one thing, and I was starting to think that Kyoya saw me just as I saw him: a business contract.

If he was interested in altering a few clauses I had yet to find out.

"Eek! It's _him!_" Izumi said, her brown-haired head looking over my shoulder.

"Shh!" I ordered. They huddled in front of me stifling their giggles, I did feel a little bad for disappointing them, they thought that I was finally having my first real romance, when, in fact, I was ending the possibility of ever having one.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kotoku-chan? This is Ootori."

"Hi, Ootori-kun. How are you?" I can't remember when we started using such friendly honorifics, but as long as we didn't have to send smiley-filled text-messages, it was fine by me.

"I'm outside your house, are you ready?"

_Say what?_

"Oh, never mind, your security spotted me. I suppose it's all right if I wait for you inside. -_Sir, could you please identify yourself?_" He hung up.

I stared at my phone as if it had bitten me. _That imposing bastard_, _what was he thinking? It's half past noon, I'm still in my pajamas!_ My friends immediately started laughing and making faces at me.

"Ooh, Ootori-_kun_, do I look pretty today?"

"Ootori-_kun_, where should we spend our honeymoon?"

"Ootori-_kun_, I made you a packed lunch, it's got heart-shaped rice balls."

The last one had them rolling on the floor.

The house phone rang, informing me that a Mr. Kyoya Ootori was in the main hall to see me.

_A/N: Now you know Risa's version of the Host Club. The sisters Yuriko and Chikako Suzuki and Izumi Kai are the only people Risa can be herself with. Also, Risa is very torn, should she choose love? And if so, how can she do that and still make a deal?_

_P.S.: I do not own an iPad, so I don't know if the game Catch the Mouse actually has that name. =]_

_P.P.S.:____ Cool! Tenth chapter! I know they're awful short, but it helps me organize it better. Thank you to all my reviewers! I LOVE the reviews! Special thanks to Extented Experience who took the time to explain to me some fanfiction terms that I had no idea what they meant!_


	11. Duality

When I reached the bottom of the stairs it was 11 minutes after my butler had announced that Kyoya Ootori had come to visit me. I'd been planning to take my time and hope that by the time I'd decided what shirt to wear he'd be gone.

But you can't do that when your best friends are having their first taste at playing doll with you (another dream apart from double-dating).

Amazingly, the short amount of time available actually had them agreeing to each other more peacefully then I'd ever had the chance to see. They'd opted for a wrap-around sea-green dress "to bring out my eyes", a simple gold bracelet and matching earrings were enough for the accessory department. A little "natural" make-up and I was released from my bedroom.

_Sure, this is how I _always_ hang around the house._

They'd have made my stylist, Sakugawa, proud.

Kyoya had his back towards me, looking at a painting of a flower vase I'd done in high school. He was also wearing casual clothes (a white shirt, sleeves folded, a cool vest and black jeans), more trendy than I'd expected from him. For the first time I felt uneasy, somehow, having him see something that was very much mine, while I looked at him dressed in my own taste. It was like he knew more about me, than I him. And that just wouldn't do.

Why couldn't he at least be a bit _normal_? The girls made fun of me for it, but my frustration over it was real. I mean, I loved learning about technology and networking, _loved_ it, so much that it was the basis of the new branch I was creating for Kotoku Inc. But because of that preference I didn't have great grades in things like history and literature (if you see me reading Shakespeare "for fun", shoot me).

So why did Kyoya Ootori have to have been good at everything? I saw his school record, he was president of his class every year, had excellent grades, part of a club… _how? _Didn't he have hobbies? Why was he so… _perfect?_ Why did he try so hard?

I cleared my throat. He spun around, "Ah, hello, Kotoku-chan." Maybe it had been a bad idea to stay away from him, it was like I'd forgotten all about the intensity of his stare and needed to start creating a resistance.

"Hello, Ootori-kun," I wished I wouldn't blush just because of the honorific, "It's such a pleasure to have you visit. I'm sure something very important brought you here…?"

My voice trailed away once I saw that one of the maids had set two glasses of lemonade on the coffee table. _Crap._ Now I had to be all polite and hostess-y.

He sat on one of the sofas and indicated the one next to him for me. "Please sit, Kotoku-kun."

I fought back a sigh._ Maybe I should have come in my PJs so he would know what an imposing bastard he's being._ I felt my fingers tense with the desire to grab him by his collar and drag him out of my house.

But I didn't, instead I plastered a sweet smile on my face and walked over to him.

I hadn't realized how much the physical distance between us comforted me. It was only when we were just a couple feet apart that I realized my palms started to sweat and face became hot.

That, and I'd spotted Noel coming down the stairs out of the corner of my eye.

For the first time since I'd adopted the kitten I didn't find it cute that he followed me everywhere.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._

_I'll kill them_, I thought. The girls probably left the room to ransack my kitchen or something and left the door open. I'd been so worried making them _promise_ to not eavesdrop that I'd forgotten to tell them to keep an eye in Noel.

I wondered what Kyoya would do if he saw the cat-I distinctly remembered denying to him that I had a pet and saying that I never thought of having one. Which, at the moment that it was said, at the art auction, was true- and I came to the conclusion that he would return it to the organizer of the auction.

Who'd probably kill my kitty.

I tried to shift my position in a way that Kyoya would look only at me, but I guess I looked a little awkward since he said, "Are you okay?"

After that I figured Noel should learn to take responsibility for his own actions. "I'm fine." I said, fixing my bangs for the thousandth time. A new zit had popped on the other side of my forehead so I had to sort of wear my bangs all over my face to hide both zits.

"How are you, Kotoku-chan?" Kyoya asked easily, drinking from his glass.

_No. _

_Just _no._ He did _not_ come to _my_ home to make _Boring Conversation_ Part II_. I mean, come on! There wasn't any food milling around or _anything!_

"Fine." I bit the word out. _Why are you here? Why are you here? Why are you here?_ I took a sip from my lemonade to keep from blurting out the question.

He gave me one of those innocent bunny smiles and I felt like clawing it off his face.

"That's great, Kotoku-chan."

I surreptitiously scanned the floor of the room looking for Noel, and was relieved to see that he wasn't anywhere in sight. Another game Noel liked, other than following me around, was to hide under the sofa and play-fight my feet. It was really cute.

I realized it was my turn to say something, "Um… And you?" I cleared my throat lamely, "How are you?"

"Excellent." He said. And crossed his legs, leaning comfortably on the sofa.

I shifted. Something was going on, this was a little off from the script we'd had last time (or should I really say first time…) we'd met. He looked a little like Izumi looked when she tried to see the hidden picture on my Magic Eye book. I could feel the weight of his stare on me.

It was a little hypnotic to have those eyes staring so deeply into mine.

Then Kyoya jumped. I looked down quickly enough to see a gray little paw grabbing Kyoya's foot. With cold sweat sprouting from me I saw Kyoya tilt his head down to see what the hell kind of spirit was haunting him in the house of his bride-to-be.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

I was panting a little. Kyoya looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. I glanced down and saw that Noel had retreated back under the sofa. _Stupid cat. Does he _want _to get handed over to kitchen workers and get drowned in a dirty bucket?_

Kyoya looked at his feet and a confused look took over his handsome features, then he looked at me again. And I just knew he knew I'd tried to hide something.

"I thought you might enjoy having lunch with me today." He said, his voice as smooth and as velvety as if he hadn't just felt shadow claws grab his foot.

"Didn't think of calling first?" I said before I could help it. My heart was pounding against my ears. I couldn't believe that in the short span of three minutes I was ruining the image of "perfect little princess" that I was supposed to be.

That's when I also saw something change in Kyoya's features. He looked a little evil. Like the fox showing from beneath the bunny mask.

I swallowed.

"So far you've cancelled an opera, dinner and a brunch. I figured I'd try to see if lunch was a more appropriate time in your schedule." He said smoothly.

"Okay." I said, coming to my senses that we needed to get out of there and springing up from the sofa. I couldn't risk Noel going for round two.

As we were leaving I caught Riko peaking from the top of the stairs.

_I'll kill you_. I mouthed to her. To which she responded with thumbs-up and a grin. The other two heads peeped out.

_Good luck! _Mouthed Izumi.

_You look great!_ Mouthed Chika.

I nearly gave them the finger as I hurried to catch up with my wolf in sheep's clothing.

The car drive was normal. I was glad Kyoya had come with his own car and not had a driver bring him, because it meant less forced conversation, since he had to focus on the road and all.

I'd have bet my left foot that it was my father who told Kyoya that I liked the restaurant he'd picked. It was the _Grand Fleur_, not very creative in names, but the best place for romantic encounters.

Filled with irises on every table and every corner, this was the place people brought their first dates, got proposed to, celebrated wedding anniversaries. To be here, was to be in love.

Dad was _really _pushing it.

We sat on a corner table, nice and private.

Except there was nothing nice about this. I'd made the mistake of putting on my golden flats after leaving the house, and while it matched beautifully with my dress, the _Grand Fleur_ was strictly a high-heels kind of place.

Talking with Kyoya was surprisingly less hard-work and annoying than I'd thought it'd be. If it was because I was sitting with comfortable shoes and clothes, as opposed to last time where we just walked around with my toes bleeding, or if it was because I was pretty sure Kyoya's real character had finally shown through the cracks and spiked up my curiosity for more, I don't know, but as we had our respective orders, I felt a little better.

That is, until, as we were waiting for our desserts, I told Kyoya about the time I'd tied a string with a ball on the other end to Urusai's hind legs and watched as he ran round and round the coffee table trying to catch it.

I heard, for the first time, Kyoya laugh. A smooth and a bit evil laugh that had me laughing too.

Then, and this is when I stopped feeling better, Kyoya said: "Well, this makes it a nice farewell, Kotoku-san."

My smile faltered, "What? What do you mean? Are you traveling soon?"

"No." he said calmly and adjusted his glasses, a half smile on his lips, "But as of today, I'm terminating our engagement."

_A/N: Mua-ha-ha! _

_ Don't forget to review!_


	12. Deal?

The first thing I did was laugh. Long and loud.

"Yeah, right. You can't do that." I said, a little giddy. I'd laughed more in this lunch than I'd had that entire week. "Only our fathers can."

Our waiter arrived then, giving me my _petit gateau_ and Kyoya's coffee. I swooped up some ice cream. _ God, that is tasty!_

"You're mistaken, Kotoku-chan, the one who arranged us together was, in fact, myself. My father had no say in this." Kyoya said, sipping his coffee.

That would've made me laugh more if my brain hadn't finally caught up with his tone. I could feel my eyebrows frowning in confusion, "What d'you mean you arranged us together?"

"Precisely that. I asked my father to speak to yours so that we could be wed. But due to some recent discoveries, there won't be any more need of that." He made a signal to our waiter to bring the check.

His words hit me with a blow that took my breath away.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide, while every curse word I knew zoomed around my head hoping to get chosen to offend the man sitting in front of me.

_"Are you an idiot?"_ was what, in fact, came out of my mouth. I looked at Kyoya, that _sly, sneaking, pompous, moron, jackass—_my mind got carried away again.

He looked back innocently, only a glint of evil showing in his eyes.

"I don't see what you mean, Kotoku-san."

"You're an _idiot!_" the waiter arrived just then with an envelope, "Give us a minute, will you?" I told the waiter, who dutifully mumbled that he would check the numbers again.

"Have you any idea what a deal with Kotoku Inc. would mean for the Ootori group?" I was seething, I could feel my anger brewing over my skin, "You Ootori have been so high and mighty for so long you can't even see that no one wants to make deals with you anymore, your stock value is stagnant,"—I'd checked that morning, "And you're innovation department is gathering dust ever since your indoor tropical paradise came out." I paused for air, "Not only is my company the best choice for yours to align with, considering since it was also family founded, but has great contacts with the newer companies, we could not only fuel your industries with cheaper, best quality petrol, since it's the only thing your _daddy _seems to think we're good for,_ you Ootori are so single-minded, _but we can open a branch for medical technology and increase your production in the pharmaceutical department, for instance."

Finally I stopped myself, I found my eyes were stinging, I was panting.

Kyoya leaned over, his eyes locked on mine like a jaguar.

"And, how, exactly, Kotoku-san," he said, his voice sounding much smoother in my ears after my speech, "do _you_ know that?"

_Oops._

Oh, well, it was fun while it lasted. Our, what? Week long engagement? Yeah. Dreamy.

I laid back on my chair. My cheeks were burning. I could not have made a worse mess of things, not only had I managed to get the engagement terminated, I'd called him and idiot and basically said that, yes, I intend to take over the Kotoku business, I know the stock market isn't a place and I have a project stowed away just waiting for the day I gather up enough courage to show my dad and get it out in the world.

Yup, I'd insulted Kyoya, his company, and ruined my dad's credibility.

_Way to go, Risa!_

"I'm sorry for my callousness, Ootori-san," I said through the big lump I felt in my throat, barely making the effort of sounding honest, it felt like the more I'd try the worst it became. "Let us part amicably and perhaps our companies might find some use to each other in the future."

I couldn't look at him, I took a big bite from my dessert and felt its sweetness try to fight the bitter taste that now hung in my mouth.

A silence followed.

"Kotoku." He called softly.

Finally I forced my eyes to meet his.

I hated him so much.

"Let's make an agreement to stop lying to each other, shall we?"

"I haven't been lying, Ootori-kun." I said truthfully, though my voice was dripping with sarcasm at "-kun".

He sighed tiredly, "Lying, pretending, whichever. How about we drop our acts, hm?"

I stared at him through slit eyes. No wonder he'd brought me to the most highly respectable place Japan could dream of. He_ must've_ know I'd want to slash his face to shreds.

"If I ever make a deal with you, Ootori, I'd like to see it written down, signed and dated." I called the waiter, I was done with this, I needed to go home and hide the ice cream sandwiches and all the other snacks from my dad, I couldn't have him gaining a hundred pounds over a business deal.

Especially since it was my fault.

"Fine, then." Kyoya said.

The waiter came, a tentative smile on his face, offered the envelope to Kyoya again.

"Give me a piece of paper." Kyoya told him, I looked at him sharply.

"Sorry?" said the waiter.

"Give me some paper, anything." He already sounded impatient.

The waiter fumbled a little then gave Kyoya the little notebook in which he took orders. Kyoya flipped to a clean page, took a fancy black pen from his vest, and started writing.

Curiosity was overpowering my rage and I tried to peek at what he was writing, unsuccessfully.

Finally he ripped out the square piece of paper and handed it to me.

I took it, trying to be non-chalant, and read: _I, Kyoya Ootori, swear on this day, July 28__th__, that I will not lie to Risa Kotoku_ , he signed underneath.

I stared at the words and reread them.

Then I read them again.

Until our waiter excused himself one more time and I shook my head, hoping to make sense of it all.

"If…" I started, then took a deep breath, "If our engagement is terminated, what exactly do you hope to gain with this?" I asked, holding the paper up between two fingers.

Kyoya smiled a wolfish smile.

"Your trust." He said, "You see, I hope that you will be honest with me, too, Kotoku."

I blinked. _ The nerve!_

"Again," I said, trying to be patient, "I don't see how it matters anymore."

Kyoya leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his hand, "Well, it matters quite a bit. I think if we agree we could still salvage something of a deal."

I felt a little light bulb turn on in my head.

"You… you haven't told my father." It wasn't really a question, since the lack of ringing from my cellphone's part made me quite sure of the answer.

"No, _toroi,_ I haven't just yet." he said softly.

I looked the paper in my hands again. _I will not lie to Risa Kotoku._

"Alright, _boke_, I'm all ears."

_A/N: I had no idea cliff-hangers were so frowned upon in the fanfic universe. I'll be sure to keep making them. =]_

_I _did_ say I was sorry for making short chapters._

_BTW, _toroi_ means: "Slow to catch on, doesn't get it" and _boke _means: "Clueless, dumb, stupid, unaware."_

_Um… at least according to this website I found. _


	13. Haggling

Kyoya finished his coffee and cleared his throat, "Well, you should know that for quite a few years now I've been working to be considered in my father's final decision as to who would inherit the position of head of the Ootori family."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows, "No need to look so surprised, _toroi_, it's not exactly something I've kept a secret since I made my decision just before high school." He paused, seeming to remember something then pushed it from his mind, "In any case, I've been successful, until my father hinted that with my eldest brother already married and my second to eldest engaged, it would be wiser for him to choose the son that would soon have an heir. So I started looking for a wife."

I gulped, _wow, that was straightforward,_ "So basically you needed to find someone for baby-making purposes, is that right?" I said, my voice sounding a little squeaky and my cheeks burning.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said sharply, "If that was it, anybody would do. But I would never marry a woman that didn't bring merit to the Ootori name." I glared at him, this conversation was getting _really_ uncomfortable, "Like you said before, the Ootori business isn't doing too well. I'm taking advantage of the fact that my father doesn't seem to realize that it's because of our refusal to work with companies that haven't had time to show their value." I scoffed at his choice of words, "_So_ I looked for an heiress that would help us cleanse our name. And that's where you came in. I thought it was quite lucky, in fact, you are the sole child of the Kotoku family line, with only a few second cousins, too young to challenge your position, but that would eventually take over, since you're a woman and can't take the chair."

I felt the wave of rage wash over me almost making me punch him. To my mortification, my eyes filled with angry tears, I opened my mouth to protest and Kyoya raised a hand to stop me.

"Don't misunderstand me, _toroi_, it's just the reality of this day and age, I'm not saying that _you_ can't take over, I'm saying no one will _let _you."

I felt something heavy land in my heart. He was right, just because of my sex, I would never even be considered for the position.

I forced the tears back, "And?" I urged him to continue, unable to look at him, "What else? What did your father say when you told him you'd picked me?"

He hesitated, "He told me I was insane. I am young, of course, and to choose someone of such lower ranks baffled him. Especially since he knew it couldn't be love, given that we'd never met before."

I nodded, the insult barely leaving its mark, and he continued, "But I was able to persuade him, because I knew that there was more than just a new image the Kotoku Inc. could give me. I did a lot of digging around the branches and found something that was trying very hard not to be found."

That caught my attention. I looked up sharply, his dark eyes locked on mine.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Kotoku?"

I blinked, but said nothing.

"I found a very small branch of Kotoku Inc. that hasn't even been tested, yet. In fact, there is next to no record of it, nor any indication that the head of the company, even though his seal approves the project, has any idea of its existence." He paused, waiting for me to say something, which I didn't, "That project seemed to me exactly what the Ootori group needed, and that's what made me pick you for a bride.

"So I set out to find out who, in fact, was responsible for that project. I asked my father to question yours during their conversation, since I would be too busy speaking to you." He adjusted his glasses, "You really are a box full of surprises, aren't you, Kotoku? The first time I saw you I assumed I had you very much figured out. Based on your grades and the way you dressed I put you in the category of an airy, dreamy girl who would very much like to marry a prince charming an live happily ever after. Acting like a prince, however, brought me nowhere." He sounded a little annoyed at that.

"But, as I was saying, I was very disappointed at how your father really didn't know anything about the project that was being developed right under his nose. I sent private investigators scurrying all over your company looking for the one responsible, and found nothing but a few rogue e-mails, with your father's signature, in his secretary's inbox."

_Damn that secretary, _I couldn't help but thinking, _I'll put his Hawaiian dancing moves all over the internet now._

"But I soon established that the secretary was an idiot, and indeed not our man. So who," continued Kyoya, "would be able to hack into your father's e-mail and have access to everything and not get detected? And, when I remembered what you'd told Lady Hitachiin at the art auction, and how worried you were over the deal, it dawned on me. You, Risa Kotoku, are the little mastermind. As proven by your outburst defending your company, you know it's more than it seems."

He stared at me, a small smile playing on his lips, like a sneaky little fox.

My heart was pounding so loudly against my chest I could barely hear my own thoughts.

"Of course I defend my company." I said, raising my chin high, trying to keep my voice from shaking, "I don't lie when I say it's growing to become one of the most powerful and influential name in Japan." I fixed my bangs over my zits again, "Anyway, I still don't see how this has anything to do with our 'engagement'" I couldn't help but make quotation marks in the air, "or whatever. I hope, since we're all being all nice and honest, that you won't mind when I put the blame on you about our 'break-up'. Not that I care if you'd mind. Or that my dad'd believe me."

"I'm interested in making a deal with you, Kotoku." Kyoya said, obviously pretending he hadn't heard a word I'd said.

I waited.

"You see, we both know our companies need each other, but our fathers don't. So, theoretically, the only way to get a deal done, would be to get married." I nodded quietly, so far he hadn't said anything I didn't know already. "But, if you can get that project up and running before our wedding day, the deal would start making much more sense on both sides. We'd have a signed contract and a cancelled the wedding. Quite the win-win, don't you think?"

I pushed my plate away so I could lean on the table for support. My mind was racing, sure, he made it sound all good and beautiful, but if there was one thing my gramps taught me was that business deal usually only _sounded_ beautiful.

"What if I can't?" I asked, my voice low.

"Can't what?"

"What if I can't get the project done until the wedding day? I mean, they're thinking about doing it pretty soon, right? What if I can't finish it until then?" I stared deep into those dark eyes, I wasn't responding the way he wanted me to. What did he expect? That I'd jump at whatever bone he threw at me?

Nuh-uh. Not the granddaughter of the Kotoku Inc. founder.

"Then the deal is off. Just like I did just now, I'll terminate the engagement."

My jaw dropped. _Win win, my ass_, "No." I told him, "If I can't finish my project I'll need you to marry me."

The look he gave me had my cheeks flaming.

"I mean it." I said, trying to ignore my sweaty palms, "I haven't had the chance to test it without exposing myself. I have no idea if it'll work the way I want it to work. And if it doesn't I can't have you walking away with a deal that could help my company as much as my project. And like you said so yourself, a deal can't be made without a wedding, so-"

"No." he interrupted me. "You're mistaking this for a negotiation. This is a proposal. Take it or leave it."

An idea slipped into my mind, slowly shaping itself, "And don't you think it will only worsen your image to just dump me out of the blue?"

"Not at all," his glasses flashed, "if it's carefully planned, the end of our engagement can be even seen as something positive."

"_Boke._" I called his attention. "If the project isn't finished until our wedding day, you will marry me." I left a clear _or else_ tone in my words.

But dear Kyoya didn't take me seriously.

"Kotoku-san," he said tiredly, "I will not repeat myself."

"Neither will I." I said in what I hopped was a low, threatening voice. Our stare-down lasted a few moments until I decided to show Kyoya that I wasn't bluffing with my _or else._

I did something, that I really have to admit, I'm actually a little proud.

My eyes were still a little moist from my angry tears, I widened them to fill them up more. Then put on a shocked and pained expression, and let out a little whimper.

"What do _mean_ you don't want to marry me?" I said in a loud, clear voice. I sniffed, a hand wiping away an imaginary tear as a few heads turned to look at us, "You said you _loved _me! Now you're _breaking up with me?_"

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Kyoya asked in a disbelieving tone.

I sneaked a peek at his face and fought back a fit of laughter, I'm ashamed to say I was having a bit of fun, it's not like I'd ever done this before. "_Why,_ Kyoya?" I wailed, and even managed an actual tear to cross my cheek, "Why are you doing this with _us?_"

"Kotoku." He said in a low menacing voice, "_Stop that, right now._"

I covered my mouth with my hand and whispered, "Wrong answer." Then with all the sadness and disbelief I could muster in with my words I said: "Oh, my _God._ I'm _embarrassing _you?" I _was _a little embarrassed myself. But the expression on Kyoya's face was priceless, and I could only hope that my shoulders were shaking in a way that looked like I was sobbing, 'cause I was fighting back a laughing fit.

I peeked at the people who were watching, some couples shook their heads and pretended not to listen while they craned their necks, "Is that all you _care_ about? What about what we _have_ together, Kyoya? Don't you care about me even a _little_?"

A murmur started to form and I could see the people glaring at Kyoya.

"How scandalous!" a woman's voice sounded on my right. She turned to the waiter that was the same that attended me and Kyoya, "Have they been fighting long?"

"Only since dessert."

"He shouldn't break up with her in the most romantic restaurant in Japan, has he no heart for her feelings?" her date answered.

I covered my mouth again and sobbed, "I can't believe you're _doing _this right before my _birthday!_" The murmur heightened in volume, people started shaking their heads forgetting all about pretending not to listen. I took my napkin and pretended to try and wipe out my "tears" then whispered to Kyoya, "You have ten seconds before I make this worse."

He looked like a vein was about to burst open on his forehead, "Well I don't _need_ you, Kyoya Ootori." I stood up, somebody shouted: "Yeah, you tell him, girl!" but I didn't turn to see, because something changed in Kyoya's expression changed and cut me short.

His handsome features were locked in a shocked expression, his eyebrows furrowed in pain. The people watching us remained in suspenseful silence.

Only I could still see the glint of evil in his eyes.

"Risa, my love, you _misunderstand!_" he said standing up, too, and taking my hands, he put one knee on the floor. My eyes almost popped out of my head, "I could _never_ live without you. What I meant was that I couldn't keep up with this charade anymore," he stood up and pressed my hands against his chest, I could bet Shakespeare lovers would kill to see that performance, "I _love_ you, Risa. I want you to be my bride." He released one of his hands and caressed my cheek, wiping and invisible tear, "Let's get married by the end of the summer! Will you have me?"

His face was uncomfortably close, I could see, only too clearly, his dark eyes, that were actually more grey than black, his perfect straight nose, his lips... My head started spinning. _The end of the summer?! That's all the time he's giving me? Is he out of his freaking mind?!_

Apparently he was, since he covered my face (he had some very long fingers) probably to hide my shocked expression, and grinned. "She said yes!" he declared to our audience.

They _applauded_. Seriously.

Then, before I could shout "_Whoa, _now _hold_ up now!" Kyoya closed the already small distance between our lips and landed one on me.

It all happened so quickly it felt like an out of body experience. I didn't even have time to close my eyes and enjoy being kissed by a guy as handsome as Kyoya.

Hey, I may hate him but I recognize the appeal.

But with the shock, I turned as stiff as a stick, my eyes were wide and trying to process how close his face was. All I felt was the smooth pressure of his soft lips on my mouth.

I could still feel that pressure when he hugged me tightly. The crowd "Awwed".

"Don't forget to smile." He whispered in my hair, his warm breath tickling my neck.

_Damn it._

"You _bastard!_" I hissed in his ear.

"Two-faced cobra." he pulled away and took my hands again.

I made sure to plaster a smile on my face. "Oh, Kyoya! I'm _so _happy."

About as happy as I'd be in a room full of snakes.

_A/N: So? What did you guys think? I'm a bit nervous, the beggining of the chapter is almost a Kyoya monologue, and I really wanted it to sound like him. And this is the longest chapter I've written-so proud!_

_Life has been very hectic and unkind to me, so that`s to blame for my late updating._

_Thanks again for the readers and reviewers!_

_I found a better (i.e. easier) way to respond to my reviewers (I saw it in another fanfiction I just read-so good!- it's called_ Boas Maneiras _and it's in portugues__e), anyway, here goes:_

**Extended Experience:** _Who are you calling Baka? Me? I googled that up. And yes, I am foolish more often than not. But it tends to be fun._

**BlacktwinWhitetwin:**_ Cliffhangers are more for me than for you, really. I like the challenge of wondering what will happen next. Plus, it's not like I'm gonna leave this fic unfinished._

**etzelg:** _Here is more, tell me what you think!_


	14. Questions

I locked the door to Grams' apartment behind me. I'd just gone by to water the plants and unclutter her mailbox before going to the mall to buy a few cat things for Noel.

I know that for both those things I could get somebody to do it for me. But I really needed to get out of the house and enjoy my independence while I could, after all, Father was in Paris in some meeting or other and Kyoya was going to take me to his beach house for the rest of the summer.

I _know._

That's what I said.

"What the _hell_, Ootori?" I'd told him over the phone the day before.

"If you think for a second I'm going to allow a public scene like yesterday's to happen again, I'd say you're dumber than you look, toroi."

"Don't call me toroi, you doke!" I practically growled at him, "And it's not as if I'm not going to do it _again_." I'd argued.

"That's absolutely right. Because I'm going to take you to my summer house where there's no one around for miles to see you."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"And you're a sly snake."

I could feel an anger rise in me just remembering that conversation. I was so busy in my own thoughts that I jumped when the person coming up the stairs as I went down blocked my way, "Risa!" Haruhi Fujioka's dad shouted loudly.

"Oh, hi, Ranka." I said smiling.

He looked gorgeous, perfectly applied make-up, his long wavy hair falling on his shoulders delicately. _Man,_ I thought, _how fair is it that someone with that level of testosterone look so much better as a woman than me?_

"How _are_ you? You've _disappeared!_ How dare you have left my Haruhi so upset?" his perfectly made-up eyes were looking at me reproachfully, "She considers you a friend, you know."

My eyebrows flew up without my permission. _I _didn't _know. Really?_ "Gosh, sorry, Ranka, I- I've been busy in college. I'm going to Sato College now, so…"

"I don't care! You should make more time for your friends. I've been telling your grandmother, you know. And she agrees with me!" suddenly my Grams not looking for an apartment-sitter made much more sense, "Plus Haruhi has so little girlfriends…" he pouted.

I blinked, "Ranka, I promise to visit Haruhi more often from now on." I said, flinching a little inside. I truly hadn't realized Haruhi saw me as a friend and that worried me. _She must be more shut-in than I thought._ "Just not this summer yet," I amended, "I'm traveling, but I'll-"

"_THAT'S HER!_" a male voice interrupted me.

My eyes were quick enough only to catch a glimpse of someone rushing back inside the apartment and shutting the door. I stood there a little puzzled.

"Isn't that your apartment?" I asked Ranka.

His beautiful face was set in an angry expression, "That damn Tamaki must be seeing my Haruhi without my presence again!" without looking back he started marching towards the apartment.

"Bye…" I called, as I watched him kick the door open.

"TAMAKI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR VISITING HOURS?!"

I sort of scuffled away after that. I took a quick detour to the garbage cans to throw out one of Grams poor dead plants and walked over to where I'd left my scooter.

Yes, I drive a scooter.

And it's red with white daisies (courtesy of Izumi Kai) painted on it, and it's adorable.

I'd just mounted on it and put on my helmet when from the corner of my eye I saw a bush behind me move. I turned around and saw the silhouette of a guy.

"Pervert!" I hissed at him and sped away.

*****third person*****

The mall was very crowded which made it a little difficult to find corners to hide six people, but it also helped because their target didn't seem to even notice she was being followed.

"Are you guys _sure_?" Haruhi asked for what must've been the fifth time.

"We're _positive_." The twins answered, their eyes fixed on the figure about twenty feet away. "That's the girl Kyoya called his fiancé."

"I can't believe she called me a pervert." Tamaki said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Well, you _were_ peeking at her from behind a bush, Tono." Kaoru said.

"I can't believe my Dad left you off the hook so easily." Haruhi commented, "He's been much more strict ever since our year in Boston." She looked at their focused expressions and sighed, "Did Kyoya say anything when you asked him, Tamaki-senpai?"

He shook his head, "He just told me that there was nothing to worry about and to mind my own business."

"*But why wouldn't Kyo-chan tell us he had a girlfriend?*" Honey asked, also looking at the girl that was checking out cat cages.

"Maybe he was ashamed for dating a waitress." Tamaki said, remembering the first time he'd seen the girl.

"Hey, what's to be ashamed about dating a waitress?" Haruhi demanded.

"Nothing at all!" Tamaki said waving his hands in front of him, "It's a wonderful and rewarding profession!"

"*It's just that it never seemed as if Kyo-chan would go out with someone that had a job like that, Haru-chan.*" Honey explained and Mori agreed silently.

"Look, she's my friend, so don't talk bad about her job." Haruhi sighed, they were moving again. Risa had chosen an orange and blue cage and was moving towards the toy section of the pet store. "Why are we following her?" Haruhi complained as they settled behind a column, about fifteen feet away.

"We need to know more about her. There's gotta be a reason Kyoya hid her from us." Tamaki answered.

"Well she's very pretty…" Kaoru started.

"…maybe Kyoya's insanely jealous?" Hikaru finished.

"If that were the case he wouldn't let her go around in a commoner's mall." Tamaki said, his handsome face scrunched in a pensive expression.

"*What's the matter, Takashi?*" Honey turned his face up to his friend.

Mori was looking intently at the girl ahead of them, his face showed no emotion. "I think I know her." He said.

"That's it!" Haruhi said impatiently, stepping from behind the column "I'll just go there and ask her."

"No!" five pairs of arms pulled her back.

"No, Haruhi," Tamaki said, his finger pointed up indicating that he had an idea, "We need to be more subtle than that."

*****Risa's POV*****

I stared at the two plush mice in my hands. One was red and yellow, the other purple and orange, and I was trying to remember if cats had color vision so that my decision would, in fact, make a difference.

I fiddled with them trying to find a difference on how they bounced about. I looked at their glued in black eyes and remembered (with butterflies in my stomach) the fact that I had made my first ever business deal. With a nominated company, no less.

I smiled as I thought about Kyoya's visit to my house after our lunch. By then Chika, Riko and Izumi had left, but he was still seething over my acting performance.

_"There were other ways to have made that agreement, you know." he said as he sat in my living room sofa._

_"Oh, puh-lease. You didn't give me any choice." I opened my notebook on my lap, "Plus, admit it, it was a little funny."_

_He glared at me and I laughed at his face. I felt so light, I really should become more of a positive person, a "cup half-full" view of life, I mean, I did single-handedly make a deal for my company and I didn't even have to act all flirty and girly to do it._

_Kyoya, if (God forbid) I didn't finish my project in time, would _have _to marry me. Zits and all._

_Speaking of which I'd gotten an awesome cream that should dry them up after one night. I should really remember to put in on._

_"Hurry up, I have more important things to do." He said curtly._

_"Hey," I complained, while I waited for my project to open, "What happened with:" I tried to mimmick his voice, "_'Your beauty cannot compare to the most lovely cherry blossom._"_

_"Do you have a cold, or was that supposed to sound like me?" his glasses caught a glare of light._

_"Jackass." I mumbled, my eyes now fully concentrated on the screen in front of me. "Alright, it's actually simple." I said, showing him my progress from the little idea I'd had three years ago, "Every smart-phone, iPhone, tablet or whatever that have 4G or 3G technology have their own IP address, so basically, in small words, I'm working on a way to have a Wi-fi signal to be able to detect each and every mobile device that connects with it." I showed him how that was already possible, since I was connected to the Wi-fi in my house I could find my cell, my notebook and Kyoya's iPhone, "But, more important than that is to find a way to differentiate each device to send personalized messages."_

_I clicked a few buttons and suddenly Kyoya's phone was playing _I'm a Barbie Girl_, he jumped and looked at the screen, there was a cartoon cat holding a sign written _Risa Kotoku rocks! _On it while he shook his hip._

_I couldn't help giggling. Me and the girls were having a wine powered sleepover when I programmed that e-message, for some reason I just couldn't change it._

_"How do I shut this up?" Kyoya asked._

_"Just press the Go Back button." As soon as he did the cat lowered the sign and said "Aw, _you suck!_", and his screen went blank._

_He put his cellphone back in his pocket. "Well, that was quite impressive." He said._

_"I'm sorry, what?" I faked shock, "Try _revolutionary_, this is going to make today's e-commerce look like baby talk. Every commercial establishment is going to pay to get this to attract customers, I mean, can you imag-" he shut me up by putting his finger on my lips, I froze._

_"Talk dream-speak in your dreams." He took his finger away, " This hasn't left your notebook for now, and if it's so perfect how come your father hasn't seen it yet?"_

_I sighed, "Because the whole idea is for this to be automatic. I want a thirty-second window from when the person has access to the Wifi signal to when he/she gets the message, and to personalize each message, so that you could sort of "recognize" a customer and send things specific to his/her needs. But _that_ is not as simple as it seems." I closed my notebook and rested my head against the couch._

_"It doesn't sound simple." Kyoya said, surprising me, it _was_ something of a flattery, right? "But, how close to that does it have to be for your father's approval?"_

_I sighed, "Maybe… maybe if I could have the message play to whatever device that connected, then yeah, then even if he pouted because it's _my_ project, his board of directors would support me."_

I shook my head back into reality. After that Kyoya had said that a quiet, isolated place would be ideal for my full concentration to fulfill my goal. When I'd agreed I'd thought he'd meant he'd leave me alone to work in my house, not that he'd call me the next day informing,- _informing_, not _asking_ or _inviting_, mind you, -me that he'd spend the rest of the summer with me in his beach house.

"*Excuse me, miss?*"

I jumped at the adorable voice next to me and looked down.

Okay, I've always been the tallest amongst my friends, but I'd never been taller than any _boy_. This guy's head was about the height of my chin.

"*Do you mind if I ask a few questions?*", he had a funny little mustache and was holding a clipboard and pen, "*We're doing a little survey on our customers.*"

He also had such a cute way of talking that had me wanting to hold him close and cradle him. _Pull yourself together, Risa!_

"Um, I don't know if I'll be much help." I told him, "It's my first time shopping here."

"*That's all right, miss!*" he grinned and clicked his pen, "*Our first-time shoppers are just as important!*"

"Er, okay."

"*Right! First question.*" he furrowed his brow looking at the clipboard, "*What, is your, name?*" he read, then looked at me.

"Uh, Risa."

"*Last name?*" he asked hopefully.

"Is that really necessary?"

"*Ah, uh, no… Do you have any pets?*"

I stared, _Is that a trick question?_ "Yeah… I just got a kitten."

"*Ah! How cute!*" his blue eyes shone, "*And do you have a boyfriend?*"

I swear, it was his adorable blue eyes that had me answering, "I, um, no, I have a fiancé."

He seemed pleased by my answer, "*Ah, and do you love him?*"

"What?" I blushed, "Is that really written there?!" I reached for the clipboard.

"*Ah! No! I was just asking!*" he clasped the clipboard against his chest, his cute eyes were wide and frightened, I immediately regretted yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard." I was blabbering, "What's the next question?"

"*Mm… Do, do you like cake?*" he asked in a small, shy voice.

_What kind of customer survey _is_ this?_

"Well, I do love cake, but my favorite dessert is actually ice cream, so I like to have those two together. So the ultimate favorite is the ice cream cake." I smiled at him, trying to apologize for trying to peek at his notes.

But I guess my answer was only too right, because he suddenly reached out and locked his arms around my waist. "*SHE'S PERFECT!*" he shouted to whoever, practically crushing my ribs in his embrace.

"Aaah! Lemme go! Lemme go!" I started punching his head that was pressing against my breasts. _Damn short men!_

I know I said I knew karate, but the truth is that after three years of training in high school, all I ever got was a (grudgingly given) yellow belt on the last year, Chika and Riko insisted on teaching me, but there was just no evolution to be expected. Especially since, when the time came for all that training to help me out, I have to say I was disappointed. All I got were some bruised knuckles against the short guy's head.

But it _was _effective, he let me go clutching the top of his head. "*Ow, she's mean!*" he said in a crybaby voice that had my righteous anger melting away.

Then as swift as the wind (and out of nowhere!) the tallest guy I'd ever seen swooped up the short guy and carried him away before I could even get a decent look at his face.

I stood there, my heart pumping adrenaline fast as my eyes looked in every direction suspiciously. _WHAT THE HECK?!_

_A/N: Hi! Two things are important: A) Risa's idea is actually possible, according to this specialist I interviewed anyway, B) The ** on Honey's lines are on purpose, I just can't have Honey talking without _something_ resembling flowers hanging on his words._

_Oh, and C) I'm sorry. I couldn't resist making a third person bit. I couldn't pick one of the hosts to write in his/her POV and I thought it was important to show how much the host club members know._

_Thank you readers and reviewers! Please keep reviewing, it's very inspiring for me to keep going. =)_

_Response to reviews:_

**_Extended Experience:_**_ Lol Thanks! I had lots of fun writing the last chapter. And truth be told, the idea to have Risa trick him was actually last minute... and based on a true story! XD_

**_TheDarkestTimeline:_**_ Yay! Cool! I'm glad, 'cause I only learned afterwards by my other fanfiction writer friends (did that make sense?) that OC are not very popular in the fanfiction world, so I'm happy you're having fun with Risa and her friends._

**_etzelg: _**_I know! Risa can be dramatic when she allows herself to be. Soon you guys will see that she's more fun and spontaneous than she gives the impression. Ah, and yes, you can expect ALL the host club members and their respective pairs to show up. It was a little of a coincidence of you to ask when I was going to have the hosts show in this chapter._

**_GIR3c:_**_ Thank you so much! It wasn't so much that he would be talking a lot as that he needed to sound like himself that worried me. I think the most important thing from the last chapter was Kyoya revealing his selfish reasons behind the engagement. Now, are there any __selfless__ reasons, you may ask, ah, but it is too soon to wonder…_

_Tee-hee-hee! _


	15. Cramps

"No."

"What do you mean _no_? I'm _not_ leaving Noel in a pet hotel and I want at _least _two of my own bodyguards with us." I was standing next to the big black car in front of my house holding Noel's cage (cat inside) in one hand, the other was on my hip.

The sky was a deep, solid gray, completely different from the sunshiny blue I'd seen in the early afternoon as I'd come back from my trip to the mall where I had the encounter with the overly-affectionate short boy (I really didn't know what to make of that).

Kyoya had it in his thick head that I would just happily go to his beach house however he pleased, with his three body guards. _I_ just thought it was a little unfair, I have three body guards of my own, thank you very much, and they've been in my family for years, I couldn't just wave them away and just trust other body guards, just like that.

Well, I _could_. But Kyoya had said "no" so forcefully that I just had to disagree.

That, and he thought I was going to leave Noel, who was at the end of his kitten years, in a pet hotel where he would bond with the vet or whoever and forget about me.

And I had menstrual cramps. There was no way I was going to lose this argument.

"There is the PetPlaza just on the way to the beach, I'll cover the expenses if that's a problem." He said, again trying to be bossy.

"No." I said, my cheeks flushing. Offering to pay like that is a major offense in the Rich People World. "Noel comes with me or I don't go."

His dark grey eyes were hard, "It's the cat or the guards." He said lowly.

I clenched the cage against my chest and glared at him, our eyes locked in a silent battle. Finally, because I needed to sit down before the worst of the cramps came, I looked away.

"Fine. Whatever." I climbed in the car to sit next to, the one and only, Hotta. The guy responsible for finding and giving my Noel.

I turned the cage facing him, and I'm pretty sure he was smiling somewhere behind those sunglasses. But, seriously, it was pretty dark considering the clouds and that it was late afternoon, how can they _see?_

"Scoot over, toroi." Kyoya said, climbing in.

"Stop calling me that, doke!" I snarled and tried the best I could, but when he closed the door I was wedged tightly between the muscly body guard and the long-legged Kyoya. Noel started meowing worriedly.

"Shh, shh." I soothed him, petting through the bars.

"If that thing poops anywhere inside the house-" Kyoya started.

"Relax," Noel calmed down and curled up next to my fingers, "He's sand-box trained. I brought everything he needs, too, so you don't have to worry about anything."

I turned my face to give him a reassuring smile. Then blushed at how close he was.

I cleared my throat. "Whoa. You look awful, Ootori."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes as the car started moving. He looked paler than the last times I'd seen him and he had dark circles under his eyes. He said nothing and started to massage his temple.

_Pompous jerk_.

I shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable while being practically crushed (also partially my fault, Noel's cage was too big and didn't fit with our bags in the trunk), then leaned my head against the head-rest and closed my eyes, making a mental note to take an Advil as soon as we reached the beach house.

You know that feeling when you are sleeping that you know the position you're in is impossible but at the same time you don't want to move an inch because then the magic of resting would be broken?

That was me. I was still sleeping too soundly to make sense of my position, but I could tell my legs were trapped from all sides and whatever my head was resting on was warm.

"No, I won't tell you where I am…" a velvety voice slipped in my dreamless snooze, slowly dragging me from my sleep, a loud thunder sounded after that. I nuzzled my head on whatever it was resting, and felt something cover my shoulders carefully.

"Because then you'd come see me and I'm busy…" _it's a nice voice_, I thought sleepily, "I can't have you come and risk ruining everything..." _soft and manly at the same time. _"It's just until the end of the summer. Then we'll see each other in college, all right? I need to go now."

The car's movement finally managed to shift me and the magic was broken. Suddenly the sound of the rain pelleting against the hood was much louder.

_Car?_ I tried moving, but my legs were trapped, _Voice?_ I moved my arms and shoulders when I realized it was somebody's arm that was wrapped around me.

_EH?_

I opened my eyes and saw that I was resting on some guy's chest, I jumped, the panic making me flap my arms and legs around trying to get away from him.

"Aahck!" I screamed. Poor Noel's cage hopped on my lap and he started meowing in fear.

"Kotoku-san!" called Hotta.

"Ooph!" Kyoya exclaimed when my hand smacked his nose and the cage hit his ribs. "Calm down, Kotoku." He said calmly.

"Why were you holding me?!"

"_What?_"

"Aah! Sorry!" I said as I accidentally elbowed Hotta.

"Sorry? I wonder if there will there be a single time when I'm with you that you don't cause me some sort of pain." He complained over Noel's incessant meowing, holding his nose.

"Not sorry to _you_, doke!" I yelled, and opened the cage. The car had stopped.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" Kyoya demanded.

"Shut up, don't you see he's scared to death?" taking Noel in my hands, he held on to me with his sharp little claws, but stopped meowing.

"You obviously have some sort of mental condition. There's no way I'm staying a minute longer with you in here." He opened the car's door, a rain filled wind blew inside the car, the sharp, cold drops hit my face.

"No, _wait!_"

But it was too late. Noel saw the opportunity of freedom and he took it, he'd flown out of the car and into the rain before Kyoya had barely put his foot on the ground.

"Noel!" I climbed over Kyoya (probably kneeing him, too) and jumped out of the car. "Noel!" I called again, but it was useless, the rain was pouring down hard and thick so I could barely see the house that was right in front of me, and the roar made it impossible to hear any meowing, if any.

In the short seconds I stood in the rain before Hotta materialized next to me with an umbrella, I was already soaked to the bone.

Kyoya stood next to me, "Come on," he said, "let's go inside, Tachibana and Aijima will take our bags."

I looked at him I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "What are you talking about? We need to find Noel." I could feel pangs of loss inside my chest.

He adjusted his glasses, "Kotoku, it's raining too hard and that cat is too small, it's almost getting dark, we won't be able to find him." He looked at me, and maybe there was something in my eyes that made him add, "Cats have good instincts, it probably already found somewhere dry and warm to curl under. Now come on." He finished impatiently.

"I'm _going_ to go look for him." I shouted, stepping out of the umbrella, "He's _just_ a little kitten, you monster." I turned away before seeing his reaction to my words.

My feet sloshed over the grass that covered the house's garden, my hair was glued to my face and my wet jeans made it hard to walk, I could barely see with the water hitting my face all the time, but I walked on, "Noel!" I called, "Here, kitty, kitty… Noel!" I kneeled down to check under the hedges. But slipped and fell faceforward on the mud.

_Great._

I sniffed, the pain in my chest was growing and threatening to make me cry.

"Noel!" I stood up again and went to check the backyard.

As time ticked by my search began to feel more and more hopeless. And just for the cherry on top, a memory came back to haunt me. Back when I was at the end of my second year in high school, when I used to keep my hair all the way down to my waist, back when I loved making friends with everyone I met and didn't second guess everyone.

Back when I truly believed that people liked me for who I was, not because of the company I represented. Back when I thought that everyone I considered a friend also thought of me as a friend. Back to the day I learned how very wrong I was.

I stopped walking and wondered, not for the first time, if I would be happier if I hadn't learned that lesson. That shutting people out is safer than letting them in. I felt warm tears mix with the cold rainwater on my face.

"Kotoku-san?"

I swiveled around and found Hotta holding an umbrella. He took a step closer to me, placing the umbrella over me, "Ootori-san has asked to call you. He found the kitten."

Relief melted inside me. "Thank you." I sighed.

"Thank you, Kotoku-san. For taking the kitty in." Hotta said, without looking at me.

I smiled then my cramps came back with full force, "Aah…" a whimper of pain escaped me and I shut my eyes.

"Kotoku-san, are you all right?" Hotta asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just need an Advil." I said following him inside the house. "Maybe two."

I decided to take Hotta's word that Noel was safe and sound inside the house and went straight to a long, warm shower. I put on a pair of half-length pants, a striped blue t-shirt and a hooded sweater, then took my much needed Advils and I blow-dried my hair.

Just as I was done and decided to go after Noel (he needed to be fed and all), I heard a knock on my door.

I opened and saw Kyoya, he was all wet, but not dripping as I'd been when I came in the house, his shirt was clinging to him and the sleeves were folded up and he wasn't wearing his glasses. I felt myself blush, it was starting to annoy me how much that was happening, I mean, sure he was cute, but blood needed to circulate more fairly.

He was holding a puffy haired Noel in his hands.

"Your cat." He said curtly.

"Noel!" I exclaimed smiling, I took him from Kyoya, noticing how cold his fingers were, "What did you do, stick him in the drier?" I asked, since even though I was smoothing him, his fur kept puffing back up.

When Kyoya didn't answer I looked up at him, he looked tired and angry, "Next time remember _not _to take that cat out of its cage inside a car." He said, barely containing his annoyance.

"Wha-" I said indignantly, "You're the one that opened the door!"

His eyes flared "As it escapes your memory, you were attacking me."

"Because you were holding me!"

"I—", he stopped himself, then said, "My arm was feeling numb because you fell asleep on top of me. I didn't mean to touch you."

I felt my cheeks burn. He didn't have to say that as if it were the most repulsive thing on Earth. I didn't answer back and I watched as his shoulders slumped and he looked down.

"I won't be having dinner with you tonight. But it should be ready in ten minutes." He turned and walked away.

At any other time I would've slammed the door shut, just to make a point. But then Noel wriggled against my hold and I remembered why Kyoya had come to my door in the first place, I put the cat down (he went inside to explore my new bedroom) and took a step forward. My feet felt stuck. My pride had been wounded, I didn't want to go after him.

I took a deep breath through my nose.

"HEY, OOTORI!" I called.

"_What?_" he called back, he didn't sound too far away. _Boy, is he a slow walker._

Without looking at him I said, "Thank you for finding Noel and drying him. Obviously you're not a monster, I was wrong to say that."

If there was one thing my grandparents taught me was to never be too proud to admit you were wrong.

Even if you don't feel sorry.

Kyoya was quiet at first and I thought he was ignoring me, then he said, "Who says I'm the one who did any of that?"

That made me look at him, my eyes were wide with surprise.

"I never said I'm the one who found the cat." He said in a bored voice, "What if I told you I'd just ordered Aijima and Tachibana to find it and wash it? All I wanted to do was get you inside the house."

"Jerk!" this time I did slam the door.

But later that night, when the painkillers were dutifully killing the pain, after both me and Noel were properly fed and I decided to go to bed abnormally early. I caught myself wondering, if what Kyoya had said was true, that he'd just given orders, why was he still wet when he'd had time to shower? And why did he bring me Noel personally?

I scratched Noel's head as he settled down next to me on top of my covers. Then I turned and faced the ceiling, a flash of lightning shone through the window illuminating the room for short seconds.

_But then again, if he _had _saved Noel, why would he lie?_

_A/N: In a lot of hurry so quick response to reviews and sorry to say that updating will be in longer intervals now due to horrible internet connection to come._

**etzelg: **_Thanks, but the cuteness is all on Honey, you know, I know. He's just adorable._

**Extended Experience:**_ I know! I wanted something original for her to come up with... And yeah, the flowers are a must-have._

**TheDarkestTimeline: **_Thank you! I hope that opinion doesn't change as we find out more and more about her._

_P.S.: I know, very lazy title. But it sort of grew on me._


	16. Trust

The next morning I woke up in a wonderful mood. Cramps subsided, no alarm clock to drag me out of bed, and when I looked out the window the sun was shining over the ocean and the sand- that was almost screaming an invitation to me.

And I'd remembered to put on that anti-zit cream last night, and so my two zits were practically dried off.

I sighed contentedly. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was only nine thirty (very early, considering my vacation sleeping habits), which meant that if I had a quick breakfast I could enjoy some sunbathing before lunch. Noel had disappeared to wherever, so I just put his food on his bowl. Then, I changed into the first bikini I found, threw on a pair of shorts and my _Pink _T-shirt and ran down to the kitchen.

I got a little lost at first, Kyoya's beach house -which is part of the Ootori's _villa_, and here I thought my Dad was cool because he keeps an apartment in Paris, _pfft!_—is enormous and beautiful, with high ceilings and long Victorian windows that let the sunshine sift in, pouring into the beautiful rooms and furniture.

Last night it looked like somewhere to kill someone by sucking their blood, but today, it looked like one of the nicest places I'd been in.

When I found the kitchen I also found the house cook, who was about six feet tall and didn't judge me when I said I just wanted a PopTart to go. In fact, and I seriously started to think my good mood was contagious, she even showed me the room where the beach chairs and beach balls and volleyball net were stored.

"And you don't have to worry about Master Kyoya, Kotoku-san," the cook said smiling, "He usually sleeps until lunchtime, and I'll call you when that's ready."

My good mood wavered just a little as she mentioned the guy that had been very rude the night before, but I forced it back into place, "Awesome." I said grinning, not bothering to tell her that Kyoya Ootori and worries were the last things on my mind.

My engagement was something that had been carefully stuffed in the back of my consciousness and wrapped around layers of denial. I knew that even though I could probably reach my goal with my project by the end of the summer vacation, the possibility of having to marry Kyoya was still there.

And I just couldn't deal with it.

I smeared myself with sunblock, took a beach chair, my iPod, towel, hat and sunglasses and before you could say "Your PopTart is ready, Kotoku-san." I was out in the sand listening to the ocean while soaking up the sunlight.

I left my iPod playing smooth tunes on my portable sound-speakers and before I knew it, I'd dozed off.

I woke up again with my cellphone ringing.

"Kotoku here." I sang.

"Hi!" Riko's voice shouted in my ear, "It's Yuriko!"

"I know, Riko-chan, what's up?"

"Chikako is also here!" Chika's voice sounded, "Izumi, too. You're on loudspeaker."

"We just called to, you know, see if you got there okay and all-" Izumi started.

"We want to know how your love retreat is going." Chika said bluntly.

I laughed, "It's not a love retreat, you idiots, it's…" I had to think about it, "more like a fancy kidnapping. But I'm loving it." I said smiling to the sun.

"Kyaah! OmigodOmigodOmigod! Have you guys kissed?" Riko demanded about two octaves higher than her usual tone of voice.

My mood was being dangerously threatened now, "_What?_ No! Of course not!" then an unwelcome memory popped back, the two-second kiss at the _Grand Fleur_.

"Has he told you he likes you?" Izumi asked.

"Wha-"

"Ugh! What are you _waiting _for, Risa?" Chika interrupted, "I mean, you're gonna marry this guy, you need to know if he's a good kisser or not so one of us can yell 'I object' at your wedding."

I hadn't had the heart to tell my friends about the deal Kyoya and I had made. They were already bummed that I wasn't acting like happy bride-to-be, I couldn't tell them that I was betting on not being a bride at all. "You guys, I appreciate the concern but there's no way I'm laying my lips on Kyoya." _Weeeell… No! Definitely no._

"Why _not?_" Izumi asked.

"Because he's a big fat jerk." I said, feeling that my mood had definitely been damaged.

"Ooh, so he's not boring anymore…" Chika said.

"I sense evolution." Riko added.

"You guys are hopeless." I sighed, "Listen." I lifted the cellphone from my ear and held it above me for a couple of seconds, "You hear that? That is the beautiful sound of peace and quiet, and the main reason I'm enjoying it, is because Kyoya Ootori is still in his bed unconscious."

"You didn't kill him, did you, Risa-chan?" Izumi asked.

"No, I did not." _Not yet._

"Is something burning?" Chika asked suddenly.

"_My cupcakes!_" Riko screeched.

There was a commotion and I was about to hang up and notify the fire department when Izumi stopped me.

"Relax, it's just a joke. Chika just ran after her to take a picture of her face. Riko-chan's been so worried about being a perfect wife for her boyfriend that's she's been experimenting in the kitchen for a while now."

I had to laugh at Chika's mischievousness, "Man, Riko's gonna kill her."

"Hey, Risa-chan?" Izumi started shyly.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated, "Nothing."

"Izumi, I've known you since you were five, I'll drag it out of you, you know I will."

She sighed, "Fine. It's just that I sort of knew Kyoya when I was in high school. And I thought you should know that he's a nice guy."

"Whoa, hang on a minute, Zumi," I sat up, calling her by her childhood nickname, "You're telling me you were in the same class as Ootori?"

"No, we were in different classes."

"So how did you know him? Were you two friends? I mean, you're calling him Kyoya."

"No, no, we weren't friends." She started to sound nervous, "I-I just sort of knew him."

"Zumi, I need dirt on this guy. Was there ever a secret fight? Did he have two girlfriends at the same time?"

"Aaah! I don't know! I don't know! He's just nice, okay?" She was definitely nervous now. And for reasons I couldn't imagine.

"Izumi, what's wrong?"

Then screaming and laughing slowly gained volume on the other line and I could hear Chika's laughter followed by Riko's roaring, "_GIVE ME THAT IPHONE, CHIKAKO!_"

There was thud.

"Oh, my God. Now they're wrestling. I have to go Risa-chan." I couldn't help but feel she sounded a little relieved at that, "Somebody's gotta be the voice of reason in this group. Bye!"

I stared at the phone a few minutes, digesting what I'd heard.

Izumi never lied. And I considered her a good judge in character. But I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she thought Kyoya Ootori was nice.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0

"Your cat was in my bed this morning." Kyoya informed me, obviously irritated by that.

Noel, who was now dancing around my feet hoping for a piece of steak, didn't seem the least bit bothered that he'd betrayed me, with _Kyoya_, no less.

"He did?" I asked distractedly, not looking at him at all. the minute I'd seen him the whole offensive "I didn't mean to _touch_ you" rushed my anger right back in me.

"This isn't some all-expenses paid vacation, Kotoku." Kyoya told me in his firm velvet voice.

"Mm-hm…" I said, selecting a breadstick from the basket in front of me. I'd had the bad-luck of being fifteen minutes late for lunch. All I'd wanted was to shower and apply lotion to my body before sitting down to eat properly. I didn't count on Kyoya waking up sooner than that and catching me red-handed.

"In case you've forgotten, you're here on business." He adjusted his glasses, "You have a month to finish your program and I suggest you establish a daily routine for full productivity."

My phone beeped and I took it out, I giggled when I saw that Chikako had sent me a picture of Riko's pissed off face.

"Are you _listening?_" Kyoya demanded.

I finally looked at him. Truth be told, I was a little shocked at what I saw.

"You look like shit." Worse than yesterday, might I add. His hair was badly combed, he was pale and looked exhausted. Actually his cheeks looked a little flushed. But that may be due to the fact that he looked like he was about to kill me.

"_You_ are _impossible._" He said savagely.

I was surprised at how bothered I was about that, how he looked, not his comment, of course. For the past two years of my life I've been working on distancing myself from people, until then I was always too trusting and eager to make new friends for my own good. Caring about why Kyoya looked like he hadn't slept in three days shouldn't be something to feel. Especially since he was being such a jerk.

_Then again_, I thought, reasoning, _he _is_ my business partner. I don't want him having a nervous breakdown right before we launch the project._

I sighed and extended my hand, "Give me your hand." I ordered.

He frowned, "What for?"

"Just give it!" I grabbed his hand, "This is one of the few worthy tricks I learned in a special class in karate." I said, finding the exact place to pinch in between his thumb and index finger.

I saw his face relax the tiniest bit.

"My headache…" he said.

"Better?" I smiled knowingly.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

I kept the light pressure and caught myself being fascinated by his face. He really was very handsome. In a way, the nightmare my life had become was something of a fairy tale (the original, twisted ones, of course), I mean, I _was_ being forced to marry a super rich, cute guy.

I had a better cut in life than most, that's for sure.

Then, just as I was pulling that thought back into its Denial Wrap, my hand (out of its own free will) reached up and touched Kyoya's face.

His eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?"

I pulled my hand back as if I'd been shocked. "You're burning up." I said, a beat too late and trying to ignore my own burning cheeks.

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." I said, "You should get back in bed." I was serious, I could still feel his heat on my palm, and his face was still red.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Have you done _anything_ on the project today?"

"No." I admitted, "But that's just because _someone _didn't give me their Wi-fi password."

He leaned ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"It's a program that depends on a Wi-fi signal to send personalized messages to mobile 3G and 4G technology." I reminded him, "I didn't think I'd have to spell it out." Again I looked at him worriedly, "You need to put on a fever patch."

"What I need," he said, "Is not to be forced down the aisle a month from now." But his posture wobbled. _Damn,_ I thought,_ he's so stubborn, he must be feeling worse than he looks._

I sighed and stood up, "I want to get married as much as you do, doke, but I need you in good health to sign our contract. Come on."

"I said, I'm fin-" he was interrupted by his own coughing fit. I placed a hand on his back, patting gently. I couldn't help it, I may have been able to suppress my need to make friends with the world, but helping others in need I just couldn't ignore.

I took Kyoya's arm and made him get up, then placed his arm around my shoulders for support.

The cook came in just then, with a face so pale I was sure that she thought Kyoya had died choking on her breadsticks.

"Hi," I said lamely, guiding Kyoya away from his chair, "He's sick. Do you mind making him a stew and telling me where your medicine cabinet is?"

"Of course! Right away! I'll bring the medicine myself, Kotoku-san." And she efficiently went back into the kitchen.

Kyoya sighed, "You are so meddlesome."

"I'm only trying to help, you ungrateful doke!"

"I never asked you to help me." He said, obviously trying not to put so much weight on me. "I don't know what you expect to gain from this."

"I don't expect anything." I retorted, "Would it really shock you so much to realize that I might just be nice?"

He was quiet for a while so I looked up at him. "Yes." He answered, his dark eyes practically seeing through me.

_Ouch!_ "You know, I think you're taking our honesty clause a bit too seriously."

I was surprised to hear him laughing, his throaty, evil laugh, "You thought that was for _your_ benefit?" he asked.

I said nothing. Clearly, I'd been wrong.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked suddenly, his voice hoarse.

"To your bed, you might stay there for a couple of days." _Where you won't pester me all the time._

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

I almost, _almost_, choked on my own spit. _Did he just ask me to go to bed with him?_ "Beg 'pardon?"

He rolled his eyes, "And take your notebook with you, I want to _see_ you working, toroi."

My face was burning with embarrassment. He'd obviously understood what I'd _mis_understood.

We walked in silence after that. With that honesty clause being so faithfully followed it was really hard for me to ignore the possibility of marrying Kyoya. And I just might've started to resent him for that.

I left him in his bed and went to fetch my notebook. When I got back he was already lying down, fever patch in place.

_Man, I need that cook._

I sat next to him on the bed (it was king size, I kept a safe distance from His Highness) and started to set everything up. He gave me the password (a mix of numbers and symbols and letters that I couldn't believe he had memorized by heart) and soon enough my program was synching with the Wi-fi.

I programmed it to beep when it was done and jumped out of the bed and headed to the door.

"Excuse me? Where exactly do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked sarcastically.

For a second I felt like lying and saying I was going to the bathroom just to see his self-righteousness puff away. But his bedroom was a suite and that would've made no sense.

"It should take three to five hours for the program to synch with your Wi-fi. I'm going to eat my lunch and take a swim after that, or maybe watch TV. Haven't really decided." I said matter-of factly.

He glared at me, I held my stance firm, "Weren't you listening? I said I don't want you out of my sight. From now on I want you working where I can see you."

I crossed my arms, "No. You've been nothing but rude to me ever since we got here. I realize that it's our best interest to be honest with one another, so you can criticize how I act, dress and even think. But you're not going to tell me what to do and when to do it."

Someone cleared her throat quietly. I turned to see the cook at the door holding a tray of what looked like some really tasty soup.

Embarrassedly I made way for her. She placed the tray on Kyoya's lap and left the room with her head down. The silence that followed felt heavy.

"You think I don't trust you." He said suddenly. I looked up and was trapped under his gaze.

I scoffed, "Well yeah-"

"You're wrong." He interrupted calmly, "I don't make decisions lightly, Kotoku. Choosing you and your project was the result of months of research and analyzing. I _know_ that in a month's time that project will be ready to be shown to your board of directors. And consequently, result in a good deal between both our companies."

My face felt hot. Heck, I felt hot all over. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He _trusted_ me. He wasn't just seeing what he could get from me before he jumped out, he really thought I was capable of holding up my end of the deal.

I was so shocked at that, that I literally had no reaction. Other than turning as red as a tomato.

"I just want to keep an eye on you so I can accompany the process." He pushed up his glasses.

I walked back to the bed, "You're not lying." I asked cautiously.

"No." he said, tiredly.

So like an obedient little puppy, I sat back down on the bed and hugged my legs. I checked my monitor, only 1% had synched.

"Quit smiling so much." Kyoya said next to me. I hadn't even noticed, but yes, I was beaming. No one had any idea how much that trust meant to me.

Maybe because of that trust, or maybe because he and I had made it clear beforehand that our relationship was founded solely on our business interests, or maybe because I was pretty sure he was sick because he'd stayed in the rain looking for my cat—currently snuggled next to him—but I was getting the (somewhat unwelcome) feeling that I would soon consider Kyoya Ootori my friend. The old part of me that loved making friends was rejoicing at this, but mostly I felt that I had to be more cautious with him than ever.

"Thank you." I managed to mumble, however, "For trusting me."

He didn't answer and when I looked at him he'd fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes and took the tray back to the kitchen where I had my own lunch.

Around three o'clock, my CSI marathon (watching on his bed, on notebook, with earphones) was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Worried that Kyoya would wake up I grabbed the phone from the nightstand and answered it quickly.

"Um, hello?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Kyoya? Where are you? This is ridiculous, we're all worried about you!" the male voice on the other end was yelling.

"Sorry," I said, my voice still low, "This is Risa, Ootori can't come to the phone right now."

Silence.

Then pandemonium settled and there was muffled yelling on the other end. I imagined the guy had his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone. Then he hung up.

I looked at the phone dubiously.

Kyoya sure knew some strange people.

Ha! Little did _I _know.

_A/N: Hi! Am currently sending this on a borrowed notebook with my cell phone exactly 30 degrees north as a portable Wi-fi signal. The only made-up part in that sentence is the degrees._

_Extra long chapter since I don't know when I'll have the sweet taste of internet again. I hope you're all enjoying it and that you will also enjoy the way the story will unravel._

_Ah, yes, and happy holidays and a happy new year for all of you! ;]_

_Response to reviews:_

**Extended Experience:**_Lol. I actually relate . More than once have I needed something that had more emotion than action. There's a good book called _The Smoke Jumper_ that's pretty angsty if you're interested._

**Kamili:**_ Yay! \o/ Will do, don't worry. I've got the rest of the story pretty much all set up in my head, but it's amazing how many changes I've already made from when I started. Thank you very much for your support!_

**etzelg: **_You, darling reviewer, have already asked that. I'm positive. Yes, patience. You see, they sort of already showed at the end of this chapter! XP _

**Guest:**_ Oh, stop it, you! *-* But, seriously, it means a lot. Thank you very much. And, can you believe Noel wasn't in my first ideas for this story? Came in last minute. Well, as to what will go down at the beach house, it's not so much that I can't tell you, so much as I don't want to (personally, I hate spoilers), so just keep reading! _


	17. Blinded

"Well, you really outdid yourself this time, boss." Hikaru said.

Tamaki had been sitting for almost half an hour in a corner staring at his phone.

"Why did you have to hang up on her? Why didn't you just give the phone to a reasonable person like Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"*Kyo-chan never lets anyone use his phone.*" Honey chirpped in, since Tamaki clearly couldn't say anything, "*He must know this girl for a long time to have let her answer it.*"

"This isn't right!" Tamaki declared, suddenly jumping up from where he'd been practically growing mushrooms. "Kyoya hasn't talked to any of us in almost two weeks, and now this girl none of us knows is answering his phone! Something's wrong!"

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you." Hikaru offered.

"He's been so busy the past year trying to impress his father. All you've done is try to convince him to go to one of the commoner's restaurants you've selected with his sister." Kaoru finished. Tamaki retreated back to his corner.

"Don't be so mean, you two." Haruhi said. "And stop being so down Tamaki-senpai. If Kyoya-senpai wanted to talk about this he would have called you."

"Does he think we would be mean to her because she's a waitress?" Tamaki asked, sitting next to Haruhi.

"She sure didn't look like a waitress when we met her." Kaoru said.

"But she must be a commoner with her grandmother living in the same apartment building as Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"*I wonder how they both met.*"

"Kyoya said that their fathers arranged it." Hikaru remembered.

"It all just doesn't add up!" Tamaki shouted, clutching his blond hair.

Haruhi sighed. She wished she were allowed to focus if only for five minutes on the book on her lap. For the past two weeks, no such luck. She looked at her boyfriend who had almost a permanent wrinkle between his eyebrows by now.

"You know what?" she sat up, consciously trying to be positive. "I think we all need a break."

O0o0o0ooo0oo00oooo0oo0o

The day after Kyoya was sick went smoothly. I'd established a few steps to follow: I set the alarm (to my heartbreak) at nine, put on my beach gear, met the cook in the kitchen and had some pleasant conversation while I made –it's ridiculous to have someone else put bread in the toaster for you—and had breakfast, chatting over the counter. After that, I'd enjoy sunbathing and (now that my period days were behind me) take a swim for a few minutes, then finally go back inside, shower, moisturize my skin, and sit like a perfectly behaved princess next to Kyoya (who'd gotten "better" even though he insisted on following me like a shadow) have lunch, then stretch on the sofa (Kyoya sitting on the floor, Noel on my legs playing with his plush toy mouse) and work for ten hours straight.

Have dinner, shower, tell Kyoya that he could bite me if he thought I was going to work until the wee hours of the morning, watch a couple of CSI episodes to relax my mind and stop seeing programming codes every time I shut my eyelids, go to sleep and repeat all of the above.

Today would be no different. Other than it being a Sunday, so we had to (the horror) fend for ourselves in the kitchen, since the cook had the day off.

I was enjoying the feel of the water around me, loving the way it pushed and pulled me as my legs and arms sometimes worked against it.

Having a private beach rocks.

I stroked the water lazily while taking care to not stray too far from the shore.

Kyoya and I had really bonded. Somehow, the whole openhearted conversation we'd last time had actually stopped us from bickering _all_ the time.

The only words we'd exchanged were: "Hey", "Is your fever better?", "I said—_cough!—_that I'm not sick.", "I'll take that as a 'yes'." "Your stupid cat was on my bed again.", "You can't blame Noel for being a bad judge of character", "How is it going?", "Great progress.", "Hm.", "You don't have to sit next to me while I work, you know?" "I know—_cough!_", "Here, have some tea with honey", "You're really going to watch CSI now? I thought you said you were dedicated.", and "Bite me."

Yes, I was being sarcastic when I said we'd bonded.

Although, a few times he'd throw in a question out of the blue that usually had me worried if his fever was back.

Like: "Kotoku, are you a waitress?"

Or: "Where does your grandmother live?"

To which I'd just stick a fever patch on his forehead and tell him to go back to bed.

I could tell I annoyed him as much as he annoyed me. Which is why my Beach Mornings were the so precious, they were the only hours that actually felt like I was having a summer vacation.

I gave one last dive in the sea then headed back to shore. Kyoya was working just as much as me, if not more, since every time I went to bed he was still messing with his computer.

Not on Facebook, I checked. He was such a baby about being sick, honestly, he barely rested, and I had to pretend to want tea every half hour so that he would drink it (tea does wonders to help a cold, you know).

But the good side was that by the time he usually woke up I was all fresh and clean out of the shower. No judgmental: _"You went for a swim? I thought you said you were dedicated."_

I stopped next to my beach chair and started gathering my things and turned off my iPod. Then stopped. I could hear something. People. After two days of a peaceful, empty beach, I'd gotten used to the silence, (well, sort of, I'm not much of a silence person, it's why I liked the iPod playing in the first place)-but I could distinctly hear people, only a little far away. In fact… did somebody shout "Starlight Kick"?

Just as I thought: _Great, I'm becoming insane_.

_Pow!_

I felt a punch so strong on the back of my head that it had me flying, face forward, on the sand.

I didn't even have time to scream.

When I came to, my head was still buried, I could feel that the sand had stuck to my body and face like glue because I was wet, my head was throbbing and the voices sounded closer.

"Looks like you killed one this time, boss." Sounded a voice.

"No! It can't be!"

"When we said you couldn't kick a volleyball it wasn't a challenge, boss."

I felt two strong hands take my shoulders and pull me up.

"*Miss? Can you hear me?*"

A rush of dizziness swept over me and it felt like the world was spinning around me.

I tried to open my eyes as I sat up, but then felt painful stabs of the grains of salty sand falling in my eyes.

"Aaah!" I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut and covering my face.

"I'm so, so very sorry, miss. I promise to make it up to you any way." Said the voice that had been referred to as "boss".

Then two manly arms lifted me up from the ground. I held my breath.

"Look! Kyoya-senpai's house is right over there. Let's take her there." said the only girl's voice of the group, sounding a little breathless.

"So, who is she? Why is she in Kyoya's private beach?"

"I'm right here." I complained, while trying (unsuccessfully) to rub the sand away from my eyes. Because my hands were also sticky with sand, I think I only made it worse.

"Ignore his impolite remarks, fair maiden. I'm sure you must be a relative of Kyoya's, and I'm very sorry for harming you." Said the "boss". _Fair maiden? But hey… didn't I know that voice?_

I could tell by the way our voices resounded that we had entered the house.

"Uh, no…" I said, my head was throbbing, "I'm not a relative of Ootori's. I'm actually his fiancée." I couldn't hide the irritation of having to broach that subject before noon.

The silence that followed was thick. The guy carrying me actually stopped. I could feel all their eyes on me.

Bit embarrassing since I was covered in sand and only wearing a bikini.

Then two of them burst out laughing. Hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You just gave Kyoya's fiancée a concussion!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He'll definitely kill you for this, boss!"

"*_You're_ Risa-chan?*"

_Now, how the-_

"AAAAHH! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Risa? I can't believe it. It's me, Haruhi." She shouted over the apologies and hysterics.

My eyes shot open again, without my permission, the grains of sand stabbed my eyes painfully again. "Aargh! _Haruhi?!_"

"I'm going to sit you in this chair, Risa." Said a deep, male voice, resounding from the strong chest I was nestled against.

I remembered to blush while he put me down. Thankfully there was enough sand covering my face that I was pretty sure no one noticed. I suddenly felt dizzy again, my head hurt with all the noise that was echoing in (what I was pretty sure) the kitchen.

"_What. Is. Going. On. Here?_" the irritated, firm, velvet voice I'd learned to know so well sounded in the kitchen.

All other sounds died. You could've heard a pin drop in that mili-second that it took for all the eyes surrounding me to focus on the one that had spoken.

"KYOYA!" they shouted in chorus. Then, before anyone could move I felt a shirt being put over my shoulders, I held it around me thankfully.

"What happened?" he demanded (right next to me) before any of us could catch our breath. I could feel the guilty air in the room so strongly I was starting to feel a little responsible for the whole thing too.

"She got hit on the head by a volleyball Tamaki kicked." Haruhi stated.

"It's nothing, Ootori." I said, before the vomit of apologies rained again. I heard the water tap turn on then off and then the ruffle of someone squatting in front of me.

Yes, it was that quiet.

I felt someone's fingers holding my face and a wet cloth brush against my eyes. I instinctively drew back.

"Relax, toroi. I'm just going to clean the sand off your eyes so you can see your way to a shower." I forced myself to relax and trust him as he stroked my eyes with the rag.

I heard a gasp, then the "boss" said, "How can you call your fiancée that, Kyoya?"

Kyoya just coughed a little.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, tentatively.

"I said I'm not sick." He snapped.

_Jackass._

With the silence broken, the one with the adorable (also familiar) voice chirped in, "*Are you mad, Kyo-chan?*"

There was a pause, "Am I mad?" Kyoya asked, still working away to gently remove the sand from my eyes. The sarcasm stabbed with his every word. "No, Honey-senpai. How could I possibly be mad when after I had distinctively said I wanted to be left alone, people come, uninvited to _my_ private beach and hit my fiancée with a volleyball so hard, I imagine, from the state of things, that she fell face-first in the sand and was practically blinded? Now how would that even make me even the slightest bit irritated?"

_Ouch!_

"We were just worried, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said, her clear voice showing her small outrage at Kyoya's words, "You just disappeared without telling us anything. Tamaki-senpai was eating instant ramen everyday and Hikaru and Kaoru kept calling me to ask if her grandmother was back from her trip so I could ask her questions about Risa."

A light bulb slowly flickered on in my head. _Is that why he wanted to know where my grandmother lived? But how did Haruhi know Ootori? Wait a minute…Tamaki, as is _Tamaki,_ her Blond Beauty Boyfriend?! Okay, how did _he_ know doke?_

"*It's true, Kyo-chan. _I_ even ate only half as much cake as I usually do.*"

Despite my confusion as to who the heck these people were I felt a soft pang in my heart at their obvious concern for a friend.

Having only just met the evil Kyoya, I hadn't considered that in his lifetime he might've found people who saw past his rudeness and pride.

"There." Kyoya said, "Try to open them now."

I gingerly opened my eyes. Vision slightly blurred at first, I blinked away tears and finally was able to see all the curious eyes around me, that were, surprisingly, familiar.

There was-ok, wait just a tiny second, just a hiccup. They were all wearing trunks, and looking damn fine in them. Thank you- There were the Hitachiin twins I'd met at the auction party, then there was Haruhi (wearing a cute summer dress) and her boyfriend Tamaki, the short guy that had interviewed me at the shopping mall, minus a mustache, and this really tall guy that looked familiar, only I couldn't pin down exactly where I knew him from. But by the time my eyes reached Kyoya I really couldn't care less.

He stood up right in front of me, wearing nothing but a pair of well-cut blue jeans.

"Oh, great. Now you've got a nose-bleed." he took a dishcloth that was hanging on the wall and pressed it against my nose.

Kyoya was slim, but his muscles were clear and well defined. My eyes traveled lazily over his shoulders, pecks, and right down to his abs.

_Man… _, I thought, holding the dishcloth under my nose, _I might need a freaking beach towel._

"So when's the wedding?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I climbed out of the shower there seemed to be enough sand on the floor to build a mock Sahara Desert. I felt a bit guilty and embarrassed that this was the sight the cleaning lady would meet the next morning.

_"So when's the wedding?"_

Nothing could have clotted my nosebleed so quickly than the words that reminded me that I might get saddled for the rest of my life with the personality that went with that gorgeous body.

I sighed as I remembered how I'd embarrassedly jumped up from my chair and shouted: "Well, I'd better take a shower now!" looking anywhere that was at a three foot radius from Kyoya and fled back to my room trying not to leave a trail of sand on my way.

I put on my bathrobe and stared at my reflection thinking about what I'd do next. As usual, I was torn. What I wanted to do was go downstairs and meet everyone properly, tell them some quick and painless white lie about how Kyoya and I were only just meeting each other, no date set, and just have some fun, they sure looked like they knew how to. That feeling was so strong that it had me applying some light make-up and mentally selecting what I was going to wear.

The other side of the matter, the side that tried to put reigns in what I was doing, knew that it was pointless. All of it. I should just do what I'd want Kyoya to do if _my_ friends had shown up unexpectedly: go out indefinitely. Just grab my purse and take a stroll at the mall, or whatever.

I nodded to myself. Yes, that was exactly what I was going to do. Just get out of his way, let him enjoy his friends' company and comeback only long after they'd gone out.

Come to think of it there _were_ some movies I'd been meaning to watch…

I left the bathroom and went inside my walk-in closet (where my suitcase had been left on the floor with half its contents spilled around it) and quickly started putting on a change of clothes. An army stamped pair of short pants and a cute white T-shirt.

Then I decided I should probably call my dad. Although his lack of contact very likely meant that the company was doing well, I still wanted to check up.

Okay, scratch that, I felt downright guilty for doing all this behind his back. I was using the company to start a project, and the only moment I was going to let him in on it was when I presented it to the board of directors, _surprise Daddy!_

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Hey, Dad!" I said, trying to sound cheerful, but that just made my head throb where the ball had hit me, "How's Paris?"

"Oh, fine, fine." He said absently, "How are things with Ootori's son? Please tell me you've made up after that fiasco at the auction party."

I could feel my skin prickling uncomfortably. Father made a point of not forgetting about _that_ incident, our conversation had lasted less than thirty seconds before I felt that it had been a mistake to call him.

"Yeah," my voice was coming out a little more curtly, "we've already had lunch together at the _Grand Fleur_. It, uh, was nice, we sure understand each other."

"The _Grand Fleur?_" Father asked, impressed, "That's great news, Risa. Did a lot of people see you there?"

I was glad this conversation was being held by the phone where I could make a face, "Oh, yeah. Lots. How are our Parisian investors doing, Dad?" I asked, almost begging to be let in on what was going on.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about these boring business arrangements, Risa dear," I realized my nails were digging into my palm, "all I want is for you to enjoy as much of Kyoya's company as possible."

"Dad," I _had_ to tell him, it was wrong to keep it from him and maybe, who knows, right? Maybe he would actually support me and be all proud and happy and tell me "_Oh, Risa, I can't believe I gave birth to such a wonderful talent!_" okay, so he didn't give birth to me, but you get the point, "I have this project—well, now it's more of an idea, you know, for a, _ahem_, for-"

"No need to jump around the bush, Risa." He interrupted me kindly, "Whatever you want to do with Kyoya -a fancy restaurant, art show, heck, if you want to come to Paris with him- just use the credit card I keep in my sock drawer, go nuts."

_Oh, for the love of God!_ "Dad, I was talking about the company!" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh," he was actually surprised, "I thought you two hit it off so well… Until, of course, he got covered in shrimp sauce and you let your extensions get pulled off." I opened my mouth to defend myself when he continued, "Ah, actually there is a business matter I wanted to discuss with you."

That stopped me short. Oh, my God. I was tempted to check out the window and make sure pigs had started to fly.

"There's an opening in our Innovation department. You know, ideas springing up and down for us to expand, and all."

Oh. My. God.

This is it. Dad was finally going to give me the Opportunity. The Chance. My heart was thumping hard against my chest, I was feeling a little emotional, this was years of working for better grades and giving hints and hacking through his e-mail, checking our stock value.

"Yes!" I said before I could stop myself.

"Good, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, this boy, Leonard Green, applied, and I think he's a transfer student in your class. His resumé is impressive but I wanted to know what you thought about him. He's awfully young, although it _is_ a junior position. I only singled out his CV because I saw that he went to the same college as you. D'you know him?"

I felt deflated. Slowly, I backed down until I was sitting on the floor. I should've known better.

"Uh, yeah." I cleared my throat, "He's a genius." Better hacker than me even, we don't really talk, but that's because I became this shut-in person. "He's third in our class," _I'm_ second, but who's counting? "but I think it's just because he has a little difficulty with our language. I'm not sure what good he'll bring to the company, he's not very good at working in group."

"Mmm.." my dad grumbled, I'd already lost his attention, "Sounds perfect. It'd be great to start hiring some foreigners now that we will become associated with the Ootori." He gave a pleased chuckle, "Well, it was nice talking to you Risa. I'm happy you called."

"Yeah…"

"After Paris I'm going to Tokyo for a few more days, so I'm not sure when you'll see me. But I bought you a present here in Paris, I'll be shipping it, okay?"

"You didn't have to, Dad."

"Only the best for my princess."_ Iron chained in my ivory tower._

"'kay."

"Love you, Risa."

"Love you, too, Dad." I hung up, feeling exhausted.

There was no way out of it. If I was going to work my way into Kotoku Inc., I would have to do so behind my father's back

_A/N: Response to reviews:_

** SourElf: **_I fully support those campaigns, yes, and unfortunately there are people who would kill stray cats that invade their property. But! Kyoya would never kill a kitty, no matter how badly Risa thinks of him.__  
_

**GIR3c_:_**_Thank you very much! Yeah, Kyoya always seemed to me the kind of guy that doesn't do anything without carefully calculating it first. Risa obviously makes him lose control a lot of the time, how will _he_ stand a whole month with her?_

**Extended Experience:**_ Hmm... Neon Moon, huh? Well, as soon as regular and decent internet connection comes my way, I'll be sure to check it out. Risa's friends are awesome, you'll see how in their own way they are Risa's_ family.

**Guest:**_ Good good good! XD_


	18. Fears

I heard some faint knocking. I sighed, dragged myself from the floor and opened the door to my room. Standing in front of me, holding an ice patch was Haruhi. She was very cute, indeed, with her Channel cut brown hair and brown eyes, short stature and cute summer dress that disguised the fact that she was an A-cup.

"Hi." She said, sheepishly, "This is for you."

"Thanks!" I said, smiling. _Damn._ I'd forgotten about Haruhi. I already felt like a bad friend enough about what her dad had told me, and now I felt horrible, since she very likely knew that I'd lied to her about not being related to the founders of Kotoku Inc. "Come in." I stepped aside.

"What for?" she asked.

_Uh…_"To talk, of course! We barely see each other. And it's such an amazing coincidence to see you here!" _Oh, God. Do I sound like a guilt-driven train wreck waiting to happen, or what?_

"Um, okay." She walked in unceremoniously and sat on my bed.

I took the ice patch and held it on my still lightly throbbing head. Though now I blamed my dad for it more than I did Tamaki.

"The guys are just bringing our suitcases in." Haruhi said, "They already brought up the things you had with you at the beach."

"Oh, thanks." I said, and realized that a trip to the mall wasn't going to be enough time for these people who brought suitcases to chat with their friend and leave. "How did you guys know we were here? I mean, Ootori sounded pretty surprised at seeing you." That _was putting it mildly_.

"Well, we were making these day-long trips from place to place. Tamaki was really worried about Kyoya-senpai so I suggested we took a break. So we went to this hotel a friend of my dad's has. But instead Tamaki just got even more depressed because we went there a couple times with Kyoya and he kept remembering every moment that we were all together. So Hikaru suggested we go to Kyoya's beach and take Kyoya out of his system. I was excited, since I really like the beach, but it didn't really work as well as Hikaru thought. And before you knew it Tamaki got stressed and when Kaoru told him that we couldn't play soccer with a volleyball. He kicked it and… well, the rest you know."

"He's very sorry." She continued, "But it's actually not the first time it's happened."

I laughed. "Impressive." Then, because I couldn't just dance around it forever, "Haruhi, I'm really sorry I lied to you. I've been a horrible friend."

Her eyebrows shot up, "When did you lie to me?"

I was a little taken aback by this, "When you asked me, a while back, if I was related to anyone from Kotoku Inc. I said no, but…" _shouldn't she know this by now? Didn't Kyoya tell his friends who he was engaged to? I mean, I didn't tell _my _friends right away, but it's been two weeks now._ "Actually my father owns it."

Her beautiful brown eyes settled in comprehension. She smiled, "It's all right, Risa, I didn't even remember I'd asked that."

I felt the guilt weigh off me.

"Come on," she said, standing up, "They really want to meet you."

"Right." I said, just as her eyes spotted something on my bed.

"I think your-" she reached for something that was sticking from under a pillow, then stopped when she realized what it was, she handed the can to me. "Sorry, I thought it was a deodorant, or something."

I laughed. She was so sensible and composed, she reminded me a little of Izumi, "Relax, Haruhi." I put the can on my nightstand.

"Pardon me for asking," she said hesitantly, as we headed out the door, "But why do you have a can of pepper spray under your pillow?"

"That was just in case Ootori decided to try anything funny with me." I said plainly. Like I said, my karate wasn't good and this guy _was_ dragging me all alone to his private beach house.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." She replied lightly, "Kyoya-senpai would never do anything if he didn't have something to gain."

I was about to argue that sex was indeed something to gain, when I realized I actually agreed with her. "Yeah, I sort of picked up on that already." I said, remembering the way he'd said _I didn't mean to touch you._

Despite our openly rude behavior towards one another, in that aspect, I was assured of Kyoya's disinterest.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi and I walked down the stairs talking easily, Noel finally showed up and started following us around. And I led her to the living room that was exactly the way Kyoya and I had left it the night before. His box of tissues was on the floor and the pillows were assembled on one corner of the sofa where I rested my back so I could stretch my legs.

Noel jumped up on the sofa and started tackling his toy mouse.

Haruhi, the small thing, sat on the other sofa and picked up a book. "Do you mind if I study, Risa?" she said, her face almost begging.

"Sure." I said, with a smile. Then picked up a random magazine from a pile and adjusted the ice patch on my head. Izumi had posed for a _Vivara_ ad recently and was convinced her hair had been frizzy, I was supposed to contradict that, but I had yet to see if it was true.

I had barely leafed through two pages when two of Kyoya's friends walked in, already changed into decent clothes.

"*Risa-chan! Haru-chan!*" he exclaimed happily from where he was. On top of the tall guy's shoulders, holding a pink stuffed bunny, "*We found you! Mori said we could find you before Hika-chan and Kao-chan.*"

Haruhi sighed sadly and closed her book.

I looked up at who I assumed was Mori and finally my mind clicked and recognized him.

"Takashi Morinozuka." I said, and the feeling of being a bad friend came tumbling back on my shoulders. This was Riko's three-month long boyfriend whom I'd kept making excuses not to meet and especially not to go out on a double date.

His face had also cleared with recognition. "Yuriko's friend." His deep, manly voice rumbled.

I gave him an awkward smile, "The one and only."

"*You figured where you remembered her from, Takashi?*"

"Yeah. Yuriko showed me pictures of her in her cell phone. This is Risa Kotoku."

Before my mind could start fretting over what Riko might have told him about me, the Hitachiin twins came running in.

"You cheated, Honey-senpai!" Hikaru accused.

"How come you didn't check her bedroom like we did?" Kaoru asked, and sat next to me on the sofa. I had to draw my legs closer to me for him to do that.

"You were in my room?" I asked incredulously.

"The door was open." He said, widening his eyes innocently.

"No, it was-"

"Why do you have a can of pepper spray on your nightstand?" Hikaru asked.

"I- erm…" _Damn! I should've stuck that back under my pillow_.

"We most certainly _won't_ leave!" Tamaki's voice sounded, also showing up in the living room.

"I wasn't _asking_, Tamaki. You shouldn't have brought your bags. Kotoku and I need to work." Kyoya (wearing a T-shirt, thank God.) walked in the room and sat in his usual spot on the floor, leaning his back on the sofa I was sitting, I curled my legs even closer to me so I wouldn't touch him. He took his notebook from the coffee table and opened it. "Right, Kotoku?" He looked at me for the first time then noticed the magazine on my lap.

"Man, you really are all work and no play." I adjusted my ice patch, "You can't possibly expect me to work. I am an injured woman." _Plus, it's _Sunday_._

"Wait a minute." Kaoru said, then put his hands on my knees looking at my face, "You're Risa _Kotoku?_ As in the heiress that was raised like a commoner by her grandparents?"

"Was it really because your mother had left you when you were only three?" Hikaru asked sitting on the armrest and leaning on his brother.

"*Oh! From that oil and electronics company?*"

I couldn't help but give them a chilly smile, "I was four actually."

Kyoya blew his nose. "Please leave, now." He said nasally.

"Kyaaah!" I looked up to see Tamaki standing over me, his shining eyes locked on Noel, "Santa Claus!"

I dropped the magazine and took Noel in my hands, "Actually I named him Noel, like you suggested. It suits him much better." I smiled and handed the cat over to him.

Except, just as soon as Tamaki's fingers touched Noel's head, the cat turned his head and wriggled out of my grasp, then went under the sofa Haruhi was sitting. Tamaki looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you _all_ know her?" Kyoya asked. And I noticed that he was watching intently Tamaki and me.

"Well," I said, pointing to Tamaki, "He's Haruhi's boyfriend."

His face was impassive, but did I detect some concern?

"Yeah! Haruhi lives in the same apartment building as Risa's grandmother." Said Tamaki, sitting down next to Haruhi.

"We already met her at that boring auction." Said Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"*And Risa-chan is friends with Takashi's girlfriend.*" Honey exclaimed, climbing down from Mori's shoulders. "*I talked to her at the pet store.*"

"_What_ pet store?" Kyoya asked. And Honey made the funniest face ever, like he'd just said something that was supposed to be a secret.

"Eeer…" he started, a bead of sweat visible on his temple.

"I see." Kyoya said thoughtfully. Then, "Ever the more reason for you to leave. You already know her, she already knows you. Now go."

I couldn't hold back a giggle, he glared at me. "Now I don't feel so special anymore," I said, feigning disappointment, "You're a jerk even to your friends."

"Oh, come on, Risa," Kaoru joked, pulling me from my reverie, "So what made you say yes to him?"

"Blackmail."

_Oops._

It slipped. I swear it slipped.

Eyebrows went up and jaws went down. Only Kyoya glared at me as if I had pinpointed Anne Frank's location to the Nazis myself.

I bit my lower lip, "They, um, they didn't know?"

"No, they did not." Kyoya said, irritated, adjusting his glasses.

"Kyoya, how could you!" Tamaki scolded.

"What was the blackmail?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

"Don't be so outraged, Tamaki, she blackmailed me too." Kyoya said, ignoring the twins.

Again the collective shocked faces turned towards me.

I smiled sheepishly.

"What was the blackmail?" the brothers insisted more earnestly now.

I glanced at Kyoya.

He gave a tired sigh, "Oh, go ahead. They won't rest until they find out and since you say you can't work today either." He stood up and took out his cell phone, "I'm going to order us some food."

I turned to the twins in front of me. I could feel deep inside the beginning of a liking for these people, and just like I was with Kyoya, I was afraid of that feeling. "Well, basically, if I don't finish a project until the end of the month he and I need to marry. If I do, the project becomes the basis of a deal between our companies."

"Mmm… how boring." Hikaru said, leaning more weight on his brother.

"*What's the project, Risa-chan?*" Honey asked.

Then I forgot all about my headache, I started telling them the whole story, the idea, what I had and how far I intended to go. I felt for a moment, like I was talking to the board of directors themselves, letting my enthusiasm and excitement flow in with my words. When I finished I was a little breathless.

I was so happy to see everyone's impressed expressions that didn't even notice that Kyoya had wandered back until he spoke: "I hope everybody likes mint ice cream, we got it as a free dessert for making such a large order."

"*Oh, yes. Ice-cream is Risa-chan's favorite dessert.*" Honey said smiling. Which reminded me to ask him what the hell had he been doing impersonating an employee at a pet store.

But then Haruhi suddenly yelped and jumped up, "Ah! Something scratched me!"

Everyone could see Noel's little gray paw disappearing back under the sofa. I saw a look of comprehension in Kyoya's face right before he looked at me accusingly.

So my cat had scratched him at my house before. Served him right.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

I felt like an exciting new toy in the playground.

Kyoya's friends wouldn't get bored of me. And, truth be told, I couldn't get bored of them.

Since Kyoya's friends had had the right to know the truth I'd decided to confess to my friends, as well, the real deal between me and Kyoya, very far away from the shoujo manga stories Riko used to read in her early teens.

The reactions—after the initial shock and reproof—varied, Chika wanted to know how many of his friends were single, Riko (who I found out had a fight with Mori about him spending more time with his friends than with her) wanted to know if her Takashi was enjoying himself, something I really couldn't say, because although I prided myself on the game of reading expressionless faces I had to admit Mori's was over level 9000.

Izumi was the only one who showed actual concern on my situation, but her solution was ridiculous, she wanted me to talk to my father. For a friend who's known me all my life it was a little bit of a disappointment, she was with me during the months of negotiating that if I started going to private school I'd go to the same one Izumi'd started going after her big break as a model. That time alone should be enough to convince anyone that my Dad was very hard headed and didn't like at all not getting his own way. So much that when Izumi switched to Ouran High, I was forced to stay on the same academy.

With no advice from my friends on how I should behave as a "fake-fiancée", we went to the beach again after lunch, where I sat in the shade with Haruhi. Inside I was itching to play volleyball with the others, but I kept repeating to myself: "They're not my friends, they are Kyoya's friends", it was horrible.

But they did not have any respect for that inner mantra. They kept throwing the ball at me, inviting me to play, asking me questions.

My _God! _The incessant questions!

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Do you play the piano?"

"Yeah, horribly."

"Where do you study?"

"Sato College."

"What do you think of Kyoya so far?"

"He's a bit of a jerk."

"When's the wedding?"

"Oh, _God_. Hopefully _never._"

"Are you still gonna work as a waitress after you two get married?"

"But I'm not a waitress."

"HA! Told you so Tamaki!"

Afterwards I suspected it was my reluctance to answer more openly that made them continue prodding me with questions. But I couldn't help it, I felt like I had chains inside me that kept me trapped and safe, I knew that if I trusted these new people, it would be unconditional, I was incapable of making it a gray area.

Either they were my friends or they weren't. As of now, they weren't.

"Hey, what are you afraid of, Risa?" It was late afternoon already and the sun was setting. It reminded of the times my grandfather and I used to walk back home after a baseball game I played in, "_If you look closely enough, Beanstalk, you can see the night pushing the day to sleep_".

"Um, snakes." I said, feeling a shiver up my spine just thinking of it.

"Really?" Hikaru said lightly, they were all almost at the door, I was still lingering behind trying to get as much of that beautiful sunset as I could. "You should watch out then, Tamaki once filled an entire bucket with poisonous snakes from Kyoya's garden."

They all laughed at some long ago memory. But I couldn't even breathe.

_Snakes?_

_In the GARDEN?_

I could feel all of my muscles tense in fear, I couldn't move.

"Kotoku, will you quit staring at the horizon and get a move on." Kyoya's voice sounded close.

"They were joking, right?" I whispered, "You don't have snakes in your garden, do you?"

"Maybe a few rat snakes. I haven't come here in a while, so I don't know. But the ones Tamaki had found were donated to a zoo."

I started trembling. I remembered walking around his garden on the very first day, looking for Noel. Were there snakes then? _Oh God_. I couldn't move. My feet were planted firmly in the sand.

Kyoya sighed, "Come on. I'll walk you inside."

When I didn't move, he did something that shocked me.

He took my hand, and guided me.

I was sure I was practically crushing his fingers the closer we got to the house, but he didn't complain and I was too focused on putting one foot in front of the other to make fun of him.

We climbed the steps and finally, _finally_, we were inside the house, the others must've gone to the kitchen. I let out the air I was holding and felt Kyoya drop my hand like a hot potato.

I looked at him, surprised, "Thanks, Ootori."

"Don't mention it." He said after a pause, then he turned suddenly and placed a hand under my chin, he turned my face upwards. His lips were mere centimeters from mine. He said nothing, he just hypnotized me with those gray eyes.

_Wha-What?!_

I could feel my heart beating erratically and my lips tingling. There hadn't been any hesitation the first time he'd kissed me, I was surprised to see him looking at me expectantly.

"What are you doing?" I managed to whisper over the turmoil inside me.

He blinked and his expression changed, I felt sure I'd seen that expression before. He didn't answer right away, instead he took the time to caress my cheek with his free hand. I could barely hear my own thoughts over my heartbeats.

"Just testing a theory." he said in a low voice that had my skin crawling, "I've been wondering, how far would you go to get a deal between our two companies?"

Sharp stings of disappointment struck me. _Oh, come on! Why should I want him to kiss me anyway?_ I remembered where I'd seen his expression from, it was on the first day we'd met and I'd run after him begging him to forgive my rude behavior; I remembered him looking at me with a curious look and whispering "_I wonder…_"

I lifted my chin high and gathered what had remained from my pride, I locked my eyes on his, "Not as far as _that_, I can assure you." I answered in a steel hard voice.

He let me go and let a little laugh from his nose. I felt my outrage boil over, "And I don't think you'd stoop so low either." I told him, then deliberately hit my shoulder against him as I walked away. I stopped and faced him again, "And I'll only say this once: unless it's _absolutely_ necessary," I made sure my voice had the same tone he'd used with me only two days ago, on that rainy night, "_don't touch me again._"

I stomped away. Without saying goodnight to anybody I went to my room and shut the door. I'd had _enough_ of Kyoya Ootori and his pack of friends to last me a full year.

Just before I went to bed I took out my computer and started working on my project. By any means necessary I was going to have this thing up and running _by the end of the week!_

At some point Haruhi knocked on my door telling me dinner was on the table, I just told her I wasn't hungry and to please not disturb me for the rest of the evening.

I worked on until my eyes were burning and my lids had already closed twice without my say so. I could feel my back hurting and my arms were as heavy as lead. I decided I had proven my point enough for one day so I saved my work and was asleep before my head reached the pillow.

At some point I started dreaming. I dreamt it was my wedding day, but for the life of me I couldn't remember with whom, and all of the sudden I was walking down the aisle, white dress, bouquet, I looked over at the guests hoping they could give me a hint.

I saw my gramps (yes, the dead one. He was often my clue in to the fact that I was dreaming) on one side giving me thumbs up. "Go get 'em, Beanstalk!" he cheered me just like he used to before a baseball game.

I made him a reproachful face for shouting out during a wedding ceremony. Then some other cheering caught my attention, and I looked over to see Kyoya's friends, all sitting together, clapping their hands over their heads.

I felt angry and embarrassed, "_What _are you doing here? You're _not _my friends!"

They laughed joyfully at this, "Of course we are, Risa-chan!"

Suddenly I was already at the altar, in front of me was Kyoya. Very handsome in his tuxedo, only he was wearing a very beautiful mask, it was black with silver details, and it represented a wolf. I could only see his mouth, his thin, pink lips, that turned up in and evil smile then showed his teeth, straight rows of perfect white sharp teeth.

Then he bent down, and I knew he was going to kiss me.

_I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WO-ORLD!_

I jumped up in my bed frantically, my heart racing as my mind struggled to understand the surroundings and start dividing reality from dream world.

_LIFE IN PLA-STIC! IT'S FANTA-STIC!_

I sat up panting and dug through my sheets for my cell phone.

_YOU CAN TOUCH MY HAIR! UNDRESS ME ANYWHE-ERE!_

I finally found it and pressed the Go Back button.

_AW, YOU SUCK!_

The e-message of the cat holding the 'Risa Kotoku rocks!' sign disappeared from my screen.

I sat in the dark silence that surrounded me while I caught my breath. I checked the time. It was five forty, I mustn't have been asleep long, I remembered setting the program to send a message to my phone, but instead of a minute later, the program decided to send it an hour later.

I sighed, and felt my heart start beating in a more reasonable rate.

I fell back into my pillows, clenching and unclenching my fingers. I knew my distress was only on a small amount due to the sudden wake up. It was because of the dream, and, what troubled me most of all, it wasn't that I was afraid of Kyoya that my heart had started racing.

It was because I _wanted_ him to kiss me.

_A/N: Hmmm... I'm a bit unhappy with my writing now. I don't know why, but this chapter (and the next one, which is under it's final editions) turned out a bit depressing I think. But, I'm sure I'm affected by Risa's own sour mood and I hope you all enjoy and keep reading anyway._

_Response to reviews:_

**Kamili:**_ Thanks!... I think. Well, I knew Risa couldn't meet any of the Host Club with a dull "How do you do?" and Tamaki should learn not to use his Starlight Kick anyway. You do remember when he hit the Newspaper Club's president, right?_

**princess26966:**_ But it's not as funny if it's got drama all the time! *pouts* Oh, well, I hope you'll enjoy this and the next two chapters then. The origin of Risa's trust issues are soon to be revealed._

**etzelg:** _Weeeeeeell, you see, Risa's dad loves her in his own particular way. He doesn't see it as if he's using her, only that he's setting her up with a very good future. _

**Extended Experience:**_ Nonono, be nice to her dad. Risa will have to try harder for him to stop seeing her as a delicate princess._

**GIR3:**_ Valid point. And yes, I particularly thought it was cute, too, I always intended that once Risa took care of him when he was sick, he'd have to shield her somehow from the hosts curiosity (he sure didn't expect actual harm)._


End file.
